


Шесть стадий ухаживаний. (The Six Steps of Courtship)

by Merla



Series: Стадии [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Case Fic, Fun, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Альфа/омега, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, расследование
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок омега и его это бесит. Кто-то повадился убивать одиноких омег и вот Шерлок в поисках серийного убийцы, изображает из себя приманку на мероприятии, устроенном службой знакомств.<br/>И все бы хорошо, но тут появляется Джон Ватсон.<br/>И начинаются шесть стадий ухаживаний.<br/>------<br/>Да - омегаверс. Но не экстремально. Совсем не экстремально. Шерлок тот же Шерлок, просто он омега, а Джон тот же Джон, только альфа. Немного стебно.<br/>------<br/>Перевод http://archiveofourown.org/works/1538393/chapters/3256805</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Six Steps of Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538393) by [emptycel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptycel/pseuds/emptycel). 
  * A translation of [The Six Steps of Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538393) by [emptycel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptycel/pseuds/emptycel). 



1) Пища  
2) Защита  
3) Убежище  
4) Запах  
5) Метка  
6) Связь

Скрипя зубами, Шерлок напомнил себе что _маскировка - это самый эффективный способ получения информации_. Ему нужно потерпеть эту нелепицу еще несколько недель, чтобы понять систему и поймать серийного убийцу.

Но Боже – это было так нелепо!

Он нацепил очки и простую, серую, короткую – всего лишь до талии куртку, которую при обычных обстоятельствах не надел бы даже под угрозой расстрела. Он понимал, почему Лестрад настаивает, чтобы он сделал _хоть что-нибудь_ для изменения своей внешности, но ничего не мог поделать с раздражением. Потому что его наряд _даже отдаленно_ не был забавен.

Он проверил время на телефоне и решил, что будет приемлемо, если он появится немного пораньше. В конце концов, его альтер-эго должно быть в нетерпении от перспективы найти себе пару. Ну, или по крайней мере не питать отвращение к этой идее.

Шерлоку же хотелось блевать.

Ресторан, в котором устраивалось это идиотское мероприятие, был недалеко от дома и он легко его отыскал. Он нашел координатора – женщину-бету средних лет (две кошки, ребенок в университете, мужа нет) и представился. 

\- Скотт Вильямс? - сказал он, позволяя тону своего голоса под конец уйти слегка вверх, как если бы не был до конца уверен, что он пришёл в правильное место.

Она подбадривающе улыбнулась и проверила его имя в списке. Он просканировал его за полсекунды и запомнил имена всех присутствующих.

\- Вы немного рано, - сказала она, сверкнув улыбкой, которая, вероятно должна была быть понимающей или заговорщической или ещё какой-то из подобных глупостей. - Не беспокойся, ты не единственный, кто ждет – не дождется начала. Мы зарезервировали заднюю часть ресторана, ты можешь присесть или побеседовать с остальными - как хочешь.

Он фальшиво улыбнулся в качестве благодарности и притворился, что поправляет очки на переносице.

Задавшись вопросом, что бы «Скотт Вильямс» сделал в этой ситуации, он решил, что тот скорее всего попробовал бы найти другого омегу и завязал бы подобие нервной беседы о том «как трудно найти себе пару в наши дни» или о «детишках».

Он обнаружил молодую девушку омегу, которая стояла в стороне со слегка подавленным видом, и именно так и сделал.

\- Веришь ли, я так нервничаю заговаривать с альфами, - начал он, приблизившись.

Она улыбнулась, слегка оживившись от того, что больше не стояла в углу в одиночестве. 

\- То же самое, - ответила она с нерешительной улыбкой. Она протянула руку. – Я Саманта.

\- Очень приятно, - сказал Шерлок. – Я Скотт. Ты уже была на одном из таких… мероприятий… до этого?

Она кивнула с огорчением.

– Да, но пока неудачно.

\- Я - впервые, - сказал Шерлок, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало достаточно робко. - Я пробовал пойти традиционным путем, но уже сдался, а заводить знакомства в барах кажется слишком рискованным, так что…

\- Службы знакомств – закончила Саманта. – Да, знакомая история.

Шерлок не был удивлен. Это было историей любого омеги, вынужденного полагаться на такие вот организованные мероприятия, чтобы найти свою пару.

_«Сваха»* - ваш онлайновый источник в нахождении истинной любви._  
  
Когда Лестрад послал ему ссылку на этот сайт знакомств, Шерлок от отвращения выключил компьютер.

Слава Господу, что это был серийный убийца. Иначе вся эта затея не стоила бы и ломанного гроша.

\- Я удивлена, что ты не связан, - сказала Саманта, наблюдая, как все больше альф и омег заходят внутрь. - Я имею в виду – ты молод и привлекателен… - она осознала, что Шерлок смотрит на нее с раздражением. - Я имею в виду... извини! Знаешь что? – не моё дело!

Шерлок быстро изменил выражение лица на более приятное. 

\- О, не беспокойся. Просто в прошлом не повезло с действительно ужасными альфами.

\- Понимаю, - с симпатией сказала она.

Шерлоку наскучила Саманта.

Хотя, Шерлоку она наскучила сразу же, как только он на нее посмотрел. Она была ненатуральной блондинкой, у нее был сибирский хаски и нездоровое пристрастие к телевизионным реалити-шоу. А еще она, похоже, страдала от недиагностированной, хотя и умеренной, формы маниакально-депрессивного психоза. Её сдвиги обычно не были внезапными, так что шанс на подобное был слишком мал. 

Шерлок решил поговорить с альфами.

***

Они все были раздражающими.

Каждый из них.

И никто из них не был похож на серийного убийцу. Никто из них даже не выглядел особо пугающим. Он искренне сомневался, что шестидесятилетний альфа, намеревающийся напиваться в течении вечера, был способен на жестокое убийство пятерых омег.

Шерлок как раз задавался вопросом, получится ли у него убить себя пластиковой вилкой, когда упомянутый шестидесятилетний старик схватил его за задницу.

_Несколько дней_ , напомнил Шерлок себе. _Еще несколько дней на то, чтобы найти систему, очертить круг подозреваемых и попытаться найти решение. Сегодня был облом, но возможно, завтрашний вечер принесет с собой что-то полезное._

Он никогда еще не ненавидел свой пол сильнее, чем когда остальные омеги начали говорить о том, как они мечтают о детишках и уютном домике с белым заборчиком. 

Шерлок сражался с этим стереотипом с тех пор, как стало ясно, что он омега, а эти идиоты похоже делали всё чтобы упрочить его. 

Он задумался, как долго ему еще придется оставаться, прежде чем не станет социально приемлемым убраться отсюда к чертям. 

Он проверил часы и выругался тихо, но цветисто, когда увидел, что прошло всего двадцать минут с его разговора с Самантой.

Шерлок решил, что уйдет после того, как продедуцирует каждого как минимум по разу, но был выдернут из своих мыслей звуками громкого спора, приближающимися к месту собрания альф и омег.

\- Гарри, я думал, что дал ясно понять…

\- Ты _действительно_ дал ясно понять, Джонни, я просто не слушала.

\- … что мне _не нужно_ твое вмешательство в мою любовную жизнь!

\- Ну, ты ничего с ней не делаешь, так что кто-то должен.

\- Господи, Гарри! Ты сказала, что у нас будет приятный тихий ужин, после чего притащила меня на это смехотворное…

\- Оно не смехотворное! Я встретила Клару через «Сваху».

Пара – очевидно, младший брат и старшая сестра - быстро стали центром внимания неловко переговаривающейся между собой компании. Оба были невысокими, коренастыми, блондинами и альфами. Наблюдатель бета быстро подбежала к ним с папкой в руке.

\- Могу я вам помочь? - спросила она, выглядя при этом немного взъерошенной.

\- Джон Ватсон, - сказала сестра, толкая брата вперед. – Я просто подбрасывала его. Приеду забрать тебя через пару часов, Джонни!

\- Я просто могу взять такси! - крикнул ей вслед Джон.

\- До встречи!

Джон вздохнул, провел рукой по своим коротким светлым волосам и двинулся по направлению к свободному стулу, опираясь на трость и сильно хромая. 

Джон сел, а остальные вернулись к разговорам. Он определенно не был заинтересован в поиске пары, но некая непривлекательная рыжеволосая женщина в возрасте хорошо за двадцать отчаянно пыталась с ним флиртовать. Он прерывал её, но она продолжала попытки.

Шерлок перебрал свои воспоминания за вечер и нашел те, что относились к ней.

Омега. Естественно одинока. Отвергнута здесь практически каждым из отчаявшихся альф. Никогда не была в серьезных отношениях. Степень по биологии и анатомии, в данное время безработная. Владелица хорьков. Обладает нездоровой привязанностью к хорькам. Возможно, это и является причиной отсутствия отношений. Имя? Не имеет значения.

Но Шерлоку не нравилось, что она достает Джона. Она что, не может оставить человека в покое? Он действительно не хочет здесь находиться.

В конце концов она сдалась и оставила Джона в одиночестве.

К нему тут же обратился милый, но слишком энергичный юноша лет двадцати. Джон выглядел заинтересованным целых семь секунд, пока юноша не сказал что-то, что заставило Джона почувствовать себя чрезвычайно неуютно. 

Юноша недавно оставил позади серьезные отношения и использовал «Сваху» чтобы расквитаться со своим бывшим. Он был связан, но прилагал усилия к разрушению связи и жаловался на… ох, на свою беременность. Неудивительно, что Джону неуютно. Он изначально не хотел здесь находиться и еще менее – быть впутанным в такую грязную ситуацию. 

И что несвязанный, беременный, беззащитный омега вообще тут делает? Этого идиота просто похитят.

Юноша наконец покинул Джона, и тот вздохнул с видимым облегчением.

Шерлок решил, что пожалеет мужчину и будет охранять его от других поползновений, найдя убежище в Джоновом безразличии до конца вечера. Все лучше, чем его будет щипать Дедок Хваткие Ручонки **, или другие, еще более неприятные альфы, коих было немало среди присутствующих. 

\- Скотт, - сказал он, садясь, – Скотт Вильямс. Ты хочешь быть здесь не больше чем я сам, так что давай притворимся, что мы увлечены беседой, чтобы остальные оставили нас к чертям в покое. - Шерлок бросил многозначительный взгляд на рыжую и на беременного парня, который переместился поближе к другим омегам в поисках утешений. 

Джон слабо улыбнулся.

\- Джон Ватсон, - сказал он, все еще бесцельно играясь с тростью, чем он занимался с тех пор, как присел.

Шерлок заметил, что садился тот, равномерно распределяя вес, не оберегая какую-либо сторону тела, ни по необходимости, ни по привычке. 

Интересно.

Он удостоил Джона Ватсона более детальным осмотром. 

\- Афганистан, или Ирак? - спросил Шерлок, раздосадованный, что не может определить это сам.

Джон не вздрогнул и не подпрыгнул. Вместо этого он замер. Выражение его глаз не было паникующим. Оно было оценивающим.

_Очень_ интересно.

\- Афганистан, - сказал Джон, слегка наклонив голову. – Прошу прощения, но как ты…

\- Ты работал в неотложке перед службой или развил эти навыки по необходимости?

\- Моя сестра что, заполнила за меня чертову анкету на этом паршивом сайте? – возмутился Джон. – Потому что Богом клянусь…

\- Если и так, то я ее не читал, – ответил Шерлок со скукой на лице. – Я просто очень хорошо вижу подобные вещи.

Джон издал невеселый смешок. 

\- Хочешь сказать, что ты телепат? Думаю, я предпочту сидеть в одиночестве, чем слушать…

\- Я не телепат, я просто наблюдаю, - прервал его слегка раздраженный Шерлок. – Ты будешь удивлен, что люди выдают о себе просто своим существованием. Я могу прочесть твою армейскую историю по стрижке и загару и медицинскую – по твоим рукам и привычкам. Я так же знаю, что ты любишь собак, но испытываешь неудобство рядом с кошками.

\- Ладно, и как именно…

\- Собачья шерсть на левом рукаве. Ты левша, так что ты его гладил. Довольно долго, учитывая количество перхоти на манжете. На штанинах следы кошачьей шерсти, так же как и на правом рукаве. Кот ласкался к тебе, как они это всегда делают с людьми, которые их не любят, и ты постоянно отпихивал его рукой. Тем не менее, ты не настаивал, чтобы его забрали. Таким образом, ты любишь собак и слегка некомфортно себя чувствуешь с котами. Было нетрудно.

Джон отвернулся и выдохнул лёгкий смешок.

\- Невероятно. Изумительно, но невероятно. Да, у моей сестры собака и кот. Я абсолютно уверен, что Шашечки *** в действительности слуга Дьявола, но у меня нет доказательств.

\- Шашечки?

\- Моя сестра назвала кота Шашечки.

\- Не удивительно, что он в союзе с Сатаной.

Джон засмеялся удивительно высоким маленьким смешком, настолько заразительным, что к нему присоединился глубокий смех Шерлока.

\- Ты неплох, Скотт, - сказал Джон с усмешкой. – Итак, ты часто приходишь на такие встречи?

Хорошее настроение Шерлока тут же испортилось. 

\- Нет, - отрывисто сказал он. – Я не заинтересован в поиске пары. Это мой брат настоял, примерно так же, как твоя сестра. - Он легко вернулся к обману, не желая поощрять Джона.

Джон выглядел слегка ошарашенным его внезапно резким тоном. 

\- Просто поддерживал беседу, - произнес он, подняв руки вверх. – Хотя это _действительно_ звучало как чертовски ужасная фраза для подката. Не бойся, я тоже не заинтересован в поиске пары. Чертовски бесит, что все ожидают, что у меня к этому времени уже должна быть жена-домохозяйка и семь щенков****.

\- Поверь мне, еще больше бесит, когда все ожидают, что _это ты_ домохозяйка с восьмым отродьем на подходе, – горько произнес Шерлок. – Ты хотя бы можешь найти работу, не связанную с детьми.

\- До тех пор, пока эта работа надлежаще мужская, - пробормотал Джон. – Быть солдатом хорошо получалось, но убедить руководство больницы нанять меня - адски сложно. Не то чтобы альфам были чертовски рады в качестве медицинского персонала.

Повисла пауза.

\- Итак, это то, чем ты занимаешься? Присматриваешь за детьми?

Шерлок почти сказал правду, но потом вспомнил, что в его глупой поддельной анкете действительно говорилось, что он учитель в начальной школе.

\- Я преподаю третьим классам, - поправился он, прежде чем разрушил всю свою роль под прикрытием. – Они не настолько раздражающие, как могли бы быть, но это даже отдаленно не то, чем я собирался быть, пока не выяснилось, что я омега. 

\- А кем ты хотел быть?

\- Пиратом.

Джон засмеялся. 

\- Да, могу понять, почему это может быть проблемой. Даже если отбросить тот факт, что пиратов больше не существует.

\- Конечно, они есть. В морях, окружающих…

\- Я имел в виду традиционный вид пиратов, но ты прав. - перебил Джон, прежде чем Шерлок смог погрузиться в захватывающую историю пиратства.

Вернулась координатор бета. 

\- Почему бы вам всем не присесть и не решить, что вы хотели бы съесть? Официант подойдет принять ваши заказы через несколько минут.

Шерлок и Джон уже сидели, но Джон воспользовался шансом взглянуть на меню.

\- Ты еще пойдешь на собрания? – спросил Джон, с интересом изучая раздел с пастами*****. – Гарри записала меня на весь следующий месяц.

\- Я записан на пятничные и субботние собрания, а так же на несколько воскресных. Что до того, планирую ли я их посещать – это зависит от того, как плотно мой брат следит за мной. 

Вообще-то Шерлок собирался посетить их все в своей охоте на серийного убийцу, но это не совпадало с тем, что он уже сказал. 

\- Боже, твой брат что – глава правительственной разведки?

\- Да.

Джон засмеялся. Шерлок нет.

\- Ты не ешь? – спросил Джон, кивая на меню Шерлока.

\- Нет.

Джон одарил его недоверчивым взглядом и закатил глаза. 

\- Да, тебе действительно надо следить за фигурой, - заметил он с сарказмом. – Серьезно, тебе нужно поесть, я вижу твои ребра сквозь пиджак.

\- Это невозможно.

\- Хм.

Шерлок вздохнул и взял меню; выбрал что-то методом тыка и сделал заказ официанту, как только тот подошел.

После чего обругал себя, поняв, что заказанная еда задержит его здесь еще минимум на час, если ему придется принять участие в социальных условностях, сопровождающих совместное принятие пищи. 

Хотя бы Джон не был худшим альфой в группе.

Он так же не был серийным убийцей, что делало его значительно менее важным.

Кстати говоря об ужасных альфах…

Довольно громкий и раздражающий мужчина, чей статус одиночки объяснялся исключительно его чудовищным поведением, уселся рядом с Шерлоком и начал сыпать настолько пошлыми комплиментами, насколько только мог. Не говоря уже о нескольких замечаниях о том, где, по его мнению, было надлежащее место для омеги. 

\- Хорошо, что кто-то другой приготовил обед, верно? – сказал он Шерлоку, когда принесли еду. – Я уверен, что даже без пары ты много готовишь и убираешь.

\- Совсем нет, - сказал Шерлок искренне и категорически. 

\- Почему бы тебе не уйти сегодня со мной, красавчик? Я могу показать тебе парочку трюков…

\- ЭЙ, СКОТТ, - перебил его Джон громким и чрезвычайно фальшивым тоном. – ПОМНИШЬ ЭТУ ИНТЕРЕСНУЮ ВЕЩЬ, О КОТОРОЙ МЫ ГОВОРИЛИ?

Шерлок повернулся к Джону, делая все возможное, чтобы подавить кривую ухмылку, которая угрожала пробить маску хладнокровия. 

\- ДА, КОНЕЧНО, ДЖОН, - сказал Шерлок, передразнивая Джона. – ПОМНЮ. ДАВАЙТЕ ЖЕ ВЕРНЕМСЯ К НАШЕЙ БЕСЕДЕ, СУДАРЬ.

Джон не был хорош в сокрытии своих реакций, и ему пришлось смеяться в стакан с водой, притворившись, будто он утоляет жажду.

Шерлок полностью отвернулся от неприятного альфы, успешно отрезая все попытки начать беседу у всех, кроме Джона. 

\- Когда я могу уйти, чтобы не обидеть _каждого_? - спросил Шерлок. При нормальных обстоятельствах, его бы не волновало, обижает ли он кого-то, но Скотт должен был быть дружелюбным. 

\- Ну, я обижусь, если ты сейчас уйдешь, - ответил Джон сквозь хихиканье. – В конце концов, мы собирались возобновить разговор о той чудесной вещи. - Джон слегка понизил голос. – Честно говоря, если бы Клизма Жополиц****** закончил то предложение, я абсолютно уверен, что вбил бы ему эти слова в глотку. Ясно, почему он не связан.

\- Я ценю жест, но нет никакой необходимости защищать мою честь, - несколько жестко сказал Шерлок, привыкший ощитиниваться каждый раз, как кто-то вступался за него только из-за его пола.

Джон отмахнулся. 

– О, я уверен. Я не сомневаюсь в твоей способности позаботиться о себе, Скотт. Я вмешался, только чтобы не быть потом арестованным за избиение.

Шерлок удивлялся самому себе – насколько его стало раздражать, что Джон знал его как Скотта.

Ему похоже, нравился Джон. А Джону нравился Скотт в достаточной мере, чтобы он смог терпеть Шерлока. Шерлок задавался вопросом, должен ли он сказать Джону правду, ввести его в расследование. Было бы полезно иметь врача или солдата под рукой, а в случае с Джоном он бы получил обоих. Это было бы ужасно удобно.

Шерлок решил, что все расскажет Джону. Но не сейчас. Не этим вечером. Сегодня он должен поддерживать образ, улыбаться, общаться и строить планы на встречу с людьми на следующий вечер. Позже он представится Джону как полагается.

И тут остальная часть Шерлокова мозга осознала эти мысли. 

_Что_?

Он что, в самом деле планирует начать сотрудничество? Шерлок «Одиночество Меня Бережет» Холмс собирался сделать что-то, что могло иметь крайне неприятные последствия.

_Почему?_

Он чуть не ушел в тот же момент, намереваясь изучить свои мотивы и эти странные чувства… товарищества и дружбы, или какой-то похожей ерунды, но Джон улыбнулся ему и издал свой неожиданно легкий смешок, и Шерлок решил, что ничего не случится, если он останется еще совсем ненадолго.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Названия, имена и прозвища обычно не переводятся, но тут многое бы потерялось.  
> * Matchmaker  
> ** Grandpa Grabby Hands  
> *** Checkers  
> **** Автор сказала pups, так что будут щенки. Если подумать, то это логично. Существа, которые испытывают течки, обычно разрождаются щенками. Иногда котятами.  
> ***** «Паста» - это общее название для всяких видов макаронных изделий.  
> ****** Douche-y McArseFace


	2. Chapter 2

_Первая стадия: Альфа предоставляет Омеге пищу. Если Омега ее принимает, то начинается процесс ухаживаний. Если же Омега отвергает предложенное, то ухаживания немедленно прекращаются._

_Вторая стадия: Альфа доказывает делом, что он или она может защитить Омегу. Успех ведет к продолжению ухаживаний._

_Третья стадия: Омега предлагает место отдыха или убежище для Альфы. Если оно принято, то с этого момента ухаживания становятся моногамными. Альфа отказывается от притязаний на других Омег._

_Четвертая стадия: Альфа помечает Омегу своим запахом. Ухаживания все еще могут быть прекращены, но Омега теперь пахнет Альфой и считается его собственностью._

_Пятая стадия: Омега предлагает себя Альфе. Если Альфа принимает и отмечает Омегу своим укусом, то ухаживания считаются завершенными и связь будет закреплена во время течки Омеги._

_Шестая стадия: Омежья течка вызывается гормонами, передающимися через укус Альфы. Альфа теперь должен заявить свои права и закрепить связь, прежде чем вмешается другой Альфа. Вмешавшийся Альфа может закрепить связь без прохождения всех стадий. Тем не менее, связь и близко не будет такой же крепкой. Связывание происходит в процессе спаривания, когда Омега получает метку и происходит сцепка. Связь по существу постоянна, ее разрушение ведет к большому риску здоровья для Омеги._

***

Джон практически плыл по пути домой. Гарри кидала на него подозрительные взгляды, пока вела машину, но ничего не сказала. Возможно, она просто не хотела сглазить.

И хотя он скорее бы умер, чем признался ей, она могла заметить, что он счастлив, что пошел туда. Просто не было никакой причины рассказывать ей, что он повстречал восхитительного, умного, веселого, _одинокого_ омегу практически одного с ним возраста.

Нет. Её злорадство того не стоило бы.

Кроме того, это было просто нелепо, до какой степени ему понравился Скотт всего лишь после одного ужина. Особенно, если учитывать, насколько ясно Скотт дал понять, что на самом деле он не искал себе пару.

Но Боже – он просто нечто! Красивый, умный, со слегка извращенным чувством юмора…. это было как если бы кто-то специально подобрал его для Джона.

Джон вспомнил, что Скотт говорил что-то о посещении мероприятия, которое будет следующим вечером. Он кружил по дому Гарри, где жил пока искал себе квартиру получше и притворялся что занят другими делами целый час пока, наконец не рванул к компьютеру, не открыл сайт «Свахи» и не начал изучать, что там было на повестке дня для субботнего вечера.

Чем бы это мероприятие ни было, местом проведения было назначено кафе. Пояснения намекали, что это было мероприятие для более «обособленных» одиночек, в особенности для тех, кто любил музыку и литературу.

Джон мог себе представить Скотта, получающего гораздо больше удовольствия на вечере, устроенном специально для интеллектуалов.

Может быть, Скотт найдет там альфу такого же умного, как он сам и погрузится в захватывающую дискуссию о символизме в романах Диккенса. 

Эта мысль поколебала уверенность Джона.

Разумеется, в конечном итоге Скотт встретит кого-нибудь, кто больше подходит для него. Кого-то настолько же шикарного, элегантного и прекрасно выглядящего. 

_За исключением того, что Скотт не ищет пару._

И всегда оставался шанс, что альфы вроде Клизмы Жополица могут попробовать надавить и заставить Скотта. И разве он не читал что-то о череде убийств омег? Да, теперь, когда он подумал об этом, он действительно читал. 

_Что же_ , решил Джон, _полагаю, мне стоит пойти и просто проследить чтобы ничего не случилось_.

_В наши дни невозможно быть слишком осторожным._

***

Джон размышлял, врал ли он себе ещё когда-либо настолько откровенно, как когда убеждал себя, что идет в кафе исключительно с дружескими намерениями. Было ясно как день, что он идет туда с одной и только одной целью.

Он хотел ухаживать за Скоттом.

Не то, чтобы он не уважал желание Скотта оставаться несвязанным, но не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы выразить легкий интерес, который, возможно приведет к зарождению отношений…

У Джона была проблема.

Джону нужна была помощь.

Возможно, Джону стоило поговорить об этом со своим психологом. 

Кого он обманывал? Он не собирался говорить с психологом об этом. Он собирался пойти в это кафе и предложить заплатить за ужин Скотта, потому что хотел поблагодарить его … за то что он сделал прошлый вечер терпимым.

Да, это он мог сделать.

И! И! И он пришел сегодня просто чтобы удостовериться, что Скотту не придется разговаривать с Клизмой Жополицем или тем пьяным старикашкой, которого Скотт обозвал Дедок Хваткие Ручонки. 

План был именно таков.

Да.

И если Скотт воспримет еду как начало процесса ухаживаний… ну, это было бы неплохо. У Джона не было бы с этим проблем.

Он отчасти надеялся, что Скотт просто не появится в кафе. Это спасло бы всех от неловкости и смущения.

Когда Джон приехал, Скотт был уже там. Он слабо улыбнулся Джону, но продолжил разговаривать с женщиной-альфой лет тридцати, которая практически из кожи вон лезла, только бы не потерять его внимание. Скотт выглядел, вежливо выражаясь, вопящим внутри. 

Джон зарегистрировался у координатора и заказал два кофе у баристы, прежде чем уселся за стоящий в стороне столик. Он рассудил, что если Скотт подойдет к нему, то будет совершенно нормально предложить ему кофе. Он не собирался вмешиваться в беседу и всовывать кофе Скотту. Это было бы пугающе.

Обнаружилось, что Клизма Жополиц тоже присутствовал. 

Господи, что Клизма _вообще тут делает_? Он не выглядит как человек, потративший хоть секунду жизни на чтение ради удовольствия, и тем не менее он был на вечере, устроенном «Свахой» для любителей чтения.

Не то чтобы Джон сам был великим читателем, _но все же_.

Скотт отверг напиток, предложенный Клизмой и вывернулся из положения, поймав взгляд Джона и направившись к нему. Скотт сел напротив Джона, не спрашивая разрешения, и сразу же схватил второй кофе.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он, но скривился после глотка. – Господи, ты что, не кладешь туда сахар?

\- О, нет, ты один из _этих_ , - посетовал Джон. – А я-то думал, что мы поладим.

Скотт поморщился и поправил очки. 

\- Не притворяйся, что ты лучше меня. Я точно знаю, что ты сластена.

Джон улыбнулся. 

– Как именно?

\- Ты рассматривал их выбор выпечки непрерывно в течении двадцати шести секунд. Либо ты ставил под сомнение само существование выпечки, либо пытался решить, хочешь ли ты что-нибудь. Выглядело это как серьезная внутренняя борьба.

\- У них есть пирожки с вареньем, - сказал Джон в свою защиту. – У меня хватило сил только на это.

\- И все же, ты устоял.

\- Я могу еще сломаться. Ночь длинная.

\- Кстати говоря, - произнес Скотт, приканчивая кофе. – Я знаю, что ты был здесь всего три минуты, но, может быть, ты хочешь уйти? Я совершенно уверен, что ни один из нас не испытывает глубокой страсти к русской литературе*, а мой брат будет счастлив, что я тут вообще появился. Я знаю пекарню за углом, где мы можем испытать твою силу воли.

Джон не мог бы согласиться быстрее. 

Они уже встали, чтобы уйти, когда реинкарнация клизмы со стероидными мышцами устроил истерику из-за ухода Скотта.

\- Куда ты уходишь, красавчик? Не хочешь остаться и поговорить немного?

\- Отвали, Кайл, - отрезал Скотт, решительно направляясь к двери.

Настоящее имя Клизмы Жополица – Кайл. Отмечено.

\- Да ладно, куколка, - сказал Кайл и имел наглость протянуть руку и схватить Скотта за плечо.

Джона перемкнуло.

Он даже не знал, что произошло. В один момент Кайл тянется к Скотту, а в другой – Джон прижимает его к столу, заломив ему руку за спину. Джон даже зарычал в какой-то момент, но потом его мозги догнали инстинкты и он отпустил Кайла, быстро от него отходя.

Координатор выглядела очень злой пока Джон бормотал извинения, чувствуя, что все взгляды устремлены на него. Кайл изрыгал проклятия и потирал плечо, плюясь ядом, и угрожал вызвать полицию. Координатор читала Джону нотацию и пыталась запретить ему приходить на другие встречи. Остальные присутствующие возбужденно переговаривались друг с другом.

\- Это не его вина, - внезапно голос Скотта прорезал хаос. Все притихли. - Его реакция была бессознательной, непроизвольной и биологически оправданной.

\- Оправданной? - спросила координатор. Женщина-бета, чье имя Джон забыл.

Скотт закатил глаза. 

\- Будучи бетой, Вы вряд ли понимаете. Джон отреагировал в соответствии с инстинктом альфы защищать свою территорию, - Скотт поднял вверх стаканчик от кофе, который как раз собирался выбросить, когда Кайл решил побыть придурком. - Он предложил мне пищу. Я принял. Первый шаг ухаживаний.

Теперь бета смотрела на Кайла с яростью. 

\- Ты оспорил притязания другого альфы? Если ты бы читал рекомендации для этих мероприятий, ты бы помнил, что с того момента, как альфа и омега начинают ухаживания, первый альфа имеет право заступаться.

Кайл пробормотал что-то вроде: 

\- Тупая омежья шлюха – быстро принял ухаживания.

Джон нацепил свое лучшее «Капитан Ватсон хотел бы тебя убить» выражение лица. Кайл, хотя и был значительно больше Джона, сжался и опустил голову, признавая его право.

\- Пойдем, - небрежно сказал Скотт, как если бы тут из-за него не случилась только что драка. Великолепный, шикарный ублюдок, вероятно, привык к этому. - Здесь слишком много тестостерона на мой вкус. - Он выбросил стаканчик и повернулся к выходу.

\- Если Вы пометите его своим запахом, не забудьте зарегистрировать это! - крикнула им вслед координатор-бета. Она была радостно проигнорирована.

Даже не осознавая, что он делает, Джон положил руку на плечо Скотта, направляя его прочь из кафе и какое-то время вёл его по улице, пока напряжение не покинуло его тело и мозг не вернулся к работе. Он убрал руку и начал многословно извиняться.

\- Все в порядке, - сказал Скотт, отмахиваясь. Он достал свой мобильник и быстро отстучал сообщение. - И я должен предупредить тебя, что хотя я и оценил демонстрацию, это может быть совершенно впустую.

Джон чувствовал себя, как будто его сердце выпало из груди на землю, являя себя Скотту, чтобы тот мог его растоптать.

\- Я солгал тебе, - сказал Скотт небрежно, хотя было что-то напряженное в выражении его лица. 

\- О чем? - спросил Джон, пытаясь приглушить боль от незаслуженно разбитого сердца и как он чувствовал – вполне справедливого гнева.

\- Ну, моё имя не Скотт Вильямс, - начал Скотт. – Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс.

Ну, это было _не совсем то_ , что Джон ожидал. Он стоял, моргая на Скотта – Шерлока какое-то время, пока его не вернула к реальности капля дождя, упавшая на его лицо.

\- Мы рядом с пекарней, - сказал Шерлок, поднимая воротник куртки. – Если хочешь, мы можем зайти туда и я все объясню. Уверяю тебя, объяснения действительно имеют смысл и мой обман никак не связан с тобой лично.

\- Хорошо, да, - вздохнул Джон. Его альфа-часть влияла на его решение больше, чем он хотел бы признать. Какова бы ни была цель Шерлока, он все же принял Джоновы поспешные ухаживания. 

\- Отлично, я бы не хотел устраивать сцену без причины. Давай уйдем с дождя.

Он начал быстро идти по улице и Джон поспешил за ним следом. Он догнал Шерлока и обнаружил, что мужчина снял очки и запустил руки в свои волосы, взъерошивая аккуратно уложенные кудри. Это, в сочетании с изменением в его поведении, заставило Джона задуматься, кем в действительности являлся Шерлок.

Шерлок Холмс. Это было необычное имя. И Джон должен был признать, что оно гораздо лучше подходило такому необычному мужчине.

Шерлок преуменьшил, когда сказал, что пекарня была рядом. Они прошли менее одного квартала, прежде чем нырнули в тёплый магазинчик, полный запахов, заставивших желудок Джона заурчать. 

Шерлок попросил Джона занять столик, и отправился переговорить с владельцем. Он вернулся к столику спустя минуту с коробкой, полной бесплатной еды.

\- Как…?

\- Мм, я помог владельцу с юридической проблемой в прошлом году. Он практически потерял свой магазин, когда его шурин** сбежал со всеми деньгами, что они с женой копили на протяжении нескольких лет. Я случайно подслушал и предложил Генри помощь в поиске его шурина. Я отказался от оплаты, так что вместо этого он дает мне бесплатную еду. В целом, я считаю это хорошим вложением.

Джон вынужден был согласиться. Он бы так и сказал, но его рот был набит божественно вкусными пирожками с вареньем.

\- Подожди… то есть ты не школьный учитель? – спросил Джон, после того как всё проглотил. 

Шерлок ухмыльнулся. 

\- Скотт Вильямс школьный учитель, а Шерлок Холмс - консультирующий детектив.

\- Но не частный детектив?

\- Нет. Я сам выбираю себе дела. Скорее чаще, чем реже, я помогаю Новому Скотланд-Ярду с наиболее сложными расследованиями. Но опять же – я выбираю. Мне нравится разгадывать головоломки, а не преступления. Дело должно быть очень запутанным или очень выгодным, чтобы обеспечить мое участие.

\- …Хорошо.

\- Я расследую дело прямо сейчас, - продолжил Шерлок. – Такое, что потребовало псевдонима и легенды. Ты слышал об убийствах омег?

\- О, да, - сказал Джон, внутренне съёживаясь от мысли, что почти использовал те же самые убийства как предлог, чтобы практически преследовать «Скотта». Ну да – совсем не пугающе.

\- Пять тел - из общего только то, что они были несвязанными омегами и что, как я выяснил, они все использовали «Сваху» и посещали их мероприятия практически постоянно. Так что я под прикрытием, пытаюсь найти серийного убийцу.

\- А, понятно, - сказал Джон, глядя на свои руки. И вероятно, он не хочет, чтобы какой-то одинокий, старый, хромой альфа таскался за ним, как влюбленный подросток.

Подождите секунду.

Хромота.

Джон начал осматриваться в поисках своей трости, пока не понял, что оставил её в кафе.

\- Ха.

\- Мне было интересно, когда ты заметишь, - сказал Шерлок, подняв бровь. – Болит?

\- Нет, - сказал Джон в изумлении. 

\- Ты отбросил её, когда Кайл положил свои руки на меня, - скривился Шерлок. – По-видимому, адреналинового всплеска было достаточно, чтобы… перезапустить эту часть твоей системы.

\- Ха, - Джону потребовалась несколько секунд на осознание этого. – Ха.

\- Ты уже вернулся к реальности?

\- Что? О, да, извини! Это просто… Ха!

\- Да, ходьба это настоящее чудо для современного человека, - произнес Шерлок сухо.

\- Ощущается как чудо, когда ты был не в состоянии это делать, - отрезал Джон. – Неважно, так что там с убийствами?

\- Ну, - сказал Шерлок, подавляя легкую улыбку. – Будучи несвязанным омегой, я имел возможность использовать себя как приманку в попытке найти убийцу, который, как я считаю, является альфой, отвечающим крайне жестоко на отказ. Я разговаривал с каждым альфой из присутствовавших на собраниях «Свахи», но не видел никого, кто бы подошел. Просто куча одиноких альф, оставивших расцвет своих сил позади.

Джон откашлялся.

\- Предполагаешь, что это не так? – спросил Шерлок, поднимая бровь. – Я не буду врать, чтобы погладить твое эго, Джон. Таким образом, ты можешь быть уверен, что я говорю правду о том, что ты в целом наименее раздражающий альфа из всех, кого я встречал.

Джон почувствовал себя немного лучше. Почему-то. Потом кое-что еще пришло ему в голову. 

\- Почему ты позволил мне ухаживать за тобой?

\- Хм? - казалось, он спугнул Шерлока с мысли.

\- Ты взял мой кофе, - напомнил ему Джон. – Да ладно, мы учим это еще в начальной школе. Первая стадия ухаживаний: альфа предлагает омеге пищу. Омега принимает и тогда альфа заявляет своё право и защитные инстинкты взлетают до небес. И этот глупый альфа у меня в голове шепчет «Моя прелесть», как долбанный Смеагол и я слишком остро реагирую, когда тот говнюк без чувства личных границ касается тебя.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Я подумал, что ты мог бы захотеть мне помочь.

\- Помочь тебе?

\- Да. Помочь мне. Ты доктор, армейский доктор. Соедини это с биологическим инстинктом - и ты идеальный помощник и телохранитель. Это опасное расследование, Джон. Я безрассуден, но не самоубийца. Прошлым вечером я решил, что если ты заинтересован во мне, то я приглашу тебя в расследование. Ты можешь прекратить ухаживания, если хочешь. Я действительно имел в виду, что не заинтересован в паре, я женат на Работе. Не то чтобы я отрицал, что интерес взаимен, просто это не занимает высокое место в списке моих приоритетов на данный момент, - Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула. – Тем не менее, объединившись, мы оба выиграем. Тебе нравится волнение и опасность, я видел это, когда описывал подробности дела. Ты хочешь чувствовать себя полезным, иметь цель. И ты хочешь чувствовать это с пистолетом в руке и товарищем рядом. Бегать по Лондону, преследовать убийц, спасать невинные жизни, только ты и я против остального мира, - Шерлок позволил широкой улыбке разбить стоическое выражение своего лица. - Итак, что ты скажешь, Джон?

Сердце Джона уже отчаянно стучало у него в груди. На это мог быть только один ответ.

\- О, Боже, да!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Да, в оригинале именно русская литература.  
> ** Брат жены, если кто-то не знает.


	3. Chapter 3

_«Совместимые Альфы и Омеги начнут процесс ухаживаний, даже не намереваясь этого делать; иногда даже не осознавая, что происходит. Таким образом, Природа позаботилась о том, чтобы идеальные партнеры нашли друг друга, даже если они слишком недогадливы, чтобы это понять»._

Джон был… неожиданным дополнением к образу жизни Шерлока, однако он не мог сказать, что сожалеет об этой эмоциональной вовлеченности, по крайней мере - пока. Было, конечно, еще много времени, чтобы он успел пожалеть об этом, но он решил просто принять это маленькое счастье, пока есть возможность. Что было для него довольно нехарактерно.

В конце концов, похвала еще долго ему не надоест, и не похоже было, чтобы у Джона истощился её источник. 

\- Боюсь, на сегодня нам следует расстаться, - сказал Шерлок, доставая свой телефон и проверяя сообщения. Было несколько от Лестрада, интересующегося, обнаружил ли он что-то ценное и напоминающего Шерлоку (совершенно без необходимости) не подвергать себя излишней опасности.

\- Ох, - произнес Джон разочарованно и немного смущенно. Шерлок наблюдал, как Джон проверяет который час и получает легкий инфаркт от понимания, как много времени они провели в пекарне за разговором. Шерлок попросил Генри повременить с закрытием, чтобы они смогли подробно обсудить дело и пекарь согласился с ошеломляющим энтузиазмом, все еще отчаянно пытаясь выплатить Шерлоку свой воображаемый долг. 

Не то чтобы Шерлок жаловался. Он просто не понимал человеческой потребности возмещать услуги, оказанные добровольно.

\- Иисусе, - пробормотал Джон. – Я даже не заметил… Господи, это вообще _безопасно_ быть на улице так поздно?

Это заставило Шерлока улыбнуться. А потом ему в голову пришла чудесная идея.

\- Хочешь переночевать на моём диване? – спросил он небрежно. – Моя квартира намного ближе, и я все равно собирался тебя будить довольно рано.

Джон обдумывал предложение. Они уже обсудили возможность того, что он сопроводит Шерлока в Бартс рано утром, чтобы осмотреть трупы предыдущих жертв. В таком случае, это стало бы логичной альтернативой. Шерлок лишь надеялся, что у него получается скрывать тот факт, что по венам гуляет адреналин от одной только мысли, что Джон согласится.

\- Имеет смысл, - наконец уступил Джон. - При условии, что диван не убьёт мою спину, - добавил он с улыбкой, которую Шерлок вернул с уверениями, что спина будет в порядке. И конечно же, Джон почувствовал необходимость еще раз сделать ударение на том, что речь идет о диване. Джон был джентльменом, да. Он не собирался торопить события.

Шерлок тоже не собирался. Он был смертельно серьезен, когда говорил, что не ищет пару. Он хотел изучить Джона, частично потому что ему было интересно, частично для того, чтобы у него была более точная схема поведения альф, что, возможно, поможет соединить воедино части головоломки с этими убийствами. 

И если омега, живущий в глубине его разума, начал радостно пританцовывать, когда Джон принял приглашение – ну, это был совсем другой разговор.

***

Чувство, с которым Шерлок наблюдал за Джоном, спящим на его диване, стало гораздо менее приятным, когда он осознал, что без раздумий поддался омежьему инстинкту. Они оказались на третьей стадии ухаживаний всего за пару часов. 

Шерлок стряхнул это чувство. В конце концов, они еще далеки от точки невозврата. Он просто не позволит Джону отметить себя запахом.

Ему нужно будет сесть с Джоном утром и все обсудить, чтобы удостовериться, что оба точно понимают намерения друг друга.

Он не думал, что это будет _слишком_ плохо. В конце концов, Джон не выглядел огорченным, когда Шерлок напомнил ему, что ухаживание было хоть и удобным, но не особо желаемым. Похоже, солдат был больше взволнован идеей вернуться в бой, даже если сделка не предусматривала обретение пары.

Шерлок дивился этому маленькому человечку с неожиданной жаждой опасности. Идея снова прыгнуть в бой не вызывала у него колебаний. Джон был очарован ею. Он улыбался даже во сне, и не было никаких признаков того, что он сожалеет хоть об одной минуте прошедшего вечера. 

В этот момент Шерлок осознал, что наблюдает за спящим Джоном уже тревожно долго. Он ушел в спальню обдумать это и решить, как подавить в зародыше все эти _чувства_ , пока они не стали слишком явными. 

Да помогут ему небеса, если _Майкрофт_ узнает.

***

Утром у Шерлока не было шанса поговорить с Джоном. Единственное, что он успел сделать, когда телефон начал надрываться от настойчивых сообщений, так это махнуть рукой в сторону места, где обычно хранилась еда.

**Нашли еще одно тело. Приедешь? – Лестрад.**

Адрес последовал мгновение спустя. 

\- Джон! - воскликнул Шерлок. Все мысли о важных разговорах и намерение посетить Бартс вылетели у него из головы, когда он схватил свое пальто (своё настоящее пальто, а не ту идиотскую куртку, которую он надевал для дела) и побежал вниз по лестнице. Он был уже на полпути, когда понял, что Джону наверно нужно больше объяснений. Он по опыту знал, что люди не склонны слепо следовать за ним куда он…

Ох. А вот и Джон. Ботинки не зашнурованы, куртка все ещё в руках, а тост в зубах, но он уже устремился за Шерлоком. Джон вопросительно поднял бровь, когда обнаружил, что Шерлок стоит и смотрит на него.

\- Пойдем! - позвал Шерлок, игнорируя странное глупое теплое чувство и, развернувшись, поспешил вниз. - Нам нужно успеть туда, пока Скотланд-Ярд все не испортил.

\- Предполагаю, что мы отправляемся на место преступления? - спросил Джон, прожевывая тост.

\- Еще одна жертва, - объяснил Шерлок, запирая входную дверь и выбегая на улицу, чтобы поймать такси. Уже второе из проезжавших остановилось. К этому моменту Джон уже надел куртку и доел тост. Когда они устроились на сиденье, он все еще занимался шнуровкой. Шерлок повторил адрес и теперь смотрел, как Джон аккуратно затягивает и завязывает двойным узлом шнурки на каждом ботинке. 

\- Но ты сказал, что вчера в кафе никто не казался «на взводе»? - прервал Джон процесс созерцания. 

\- Да, - задумчиво сказал Шерлок. – Возможно, кто-то прибыл после того, как мы ушли - что мы действительно сделали очень рано, или жертва была выбрана заранее. Слишком много переменных. Моё присутствие на этих встречах убрало только некоторые из них. То, что я вовлёк тебя в расследование, поможет убрать еще несколько, но останется еще много.

\- Правильно, - сказал Джон, все ещё не отдышавшийся после утренней спешки. - Хорошо. Переменные. Потрясающе.

Шерлок сделал паузу.

\- Ты осознаешь, что говоришь это вслух?

Джон слегка покраснел.

\- Ох, извини.

\- О, нет. Все нормально. Пожалуйста, продолжай.

Шерлок отвернулся посмотреть в окно и даже если он случайно уловил в нем тусклое отражение Джона, улыбающегося ему с беззастенчивым восхищением… что же, ему стоило беспокоиться о более важных вещах. 

Например, об убийстве!

Да, убийство. Люди умирали. _Омеги_ умирали. И хотя Шерлок пытался убедить себя, что не позволил предрассудкам общества относительно его пола повлиять на него, он должен был признать, что было что-то в корне _неправильное_ в самой идее убийства омег. 

Он спросил себя, должен ли предупредить Джона об истинном характере этих убийств?

Нет. Лучше увидеть, как он реагирует без подготовки. К тому же, он был солдатом. Это не должно быть слишком плохо.

***

Омега была найдена в своей квартире своей собственной сестрой, которая вызвала полицию и немедленно сбежала оттуда. Шерлок вошел в здание достаточно легко, но у дверей квартиры жертвы его остановила Донован, выглядевшая чрезвычайно раздраженной. 

\- Ты не можешь приводить дружков на место преступления, - резко заявила она, когда стало ясно, что Джон не просто прохожий. – Тебе повезло, что мы _тебя_ пускаем.

\- Нет, это _вам_ повезло, что я утруждаю себя помощью вам, – взорвался Шерлок. – Джон мой ассистент. Он доктор. Мне нужно, чтобы он осмотрел тело.

\- У нас уже есть люди, которые это делают.

\- И они ненавидят меня.

\- Ты делаешь это таким легким.

\- Они идиоты.

Они зашли в тупик. 

\- Я, наверно, могу подождать здесь? - начал Джон неуверенно.

\- Нет, ты идешь. Донован, пропусти нас, - Шерлок пристально смотрел на Донован, пока она не пожала плечами и не отступила в сторону.

\- Отвечаешь головой за все, что он делает, Фрик.

\- Пойдем, Джон, - скомандовал Шерлок, входя в квартиру. Криминалисты бродили по ней и скорее всего, разрушали улики в процессе.

Джон шел прямо за Шерлоком, ему было любопытно, но некомфортно. Шерлок был счастлив отметить, что Джон, похоже, игнорирует все недоуменные, а иногда и враждебные взгляды, которые бросали на них присутствующие полицейские. 

Шерлок прошел на голос Лестрада в спальню, где инспектор стоял над телом незнакомой молодой женщины, распростертой на полу в изящной позе. Лестрад и остальные полицейские выглядели при этом слегка бледно, и нетрудно было понять, почему.

Её горло было перерезано, а светлая кожа была красной от выплеснувшейся в результате этого крови. Кроме этого, были и другие порезы – по артериям на предплечьях и запястьях.

\- _Иисусе_ , - выдохнул Джон, смотря на пол и дыша через рот. Он выглядел так, будто боролся с побуждением развернуться и убежать из комнаты. Шерлок слегка нахмурился, ибо до этого был убежден, что Джону не привыкать к такому зрелищу.

\- А Вы кто? - спросил Лестрад Джона. 

\- Джон, Лестрад. Лестрад, Джон. Дальше, - Шерлок встал на колени рядом с телом, не обращая внимания на лужи крови. – Джон, ты не мог бы взглянуть на неё?

\- Я думаю, причина смерти довольно очевидна, Шерлок, - сказал Джон, все еще дыша через рот. Он не избегал взглядом тела, но что-то определенно беспокоило его.

\- Шерлок, ты не можешь просто приводить людей на место преступления, - сказал Лестрад. 

Шерлок проигнорировал его, вместо этого всматриваясь в Джона.

\- Что не так? - спросил Шерлок.

Джон на какой-то момент выглядел удивленным, а потом огляделся. 

\- Думаю, это чертовски очевидно, что … Ох, больше никто не может это почувствовать.

\- Почувствовать что? Ох, - произнес Шерлок, когда понял, в чем дело.

\- Подождите, что? Что происходит? Кто это? О чем вы? Шерлок!

Шерлок встал и осмотрел комнату, прежде чем обернуться к Лестраду.

\- Андерсона все ещё нет в городе, - произнес Шерлок, соединяя факты. – Офицер Брент был переведен несколько месяцев назад. Помощник Андерсона, как её? Гамильтон? Она в декрете. В этой квартире сейчас почти дюжина людей и только Джон является альфой. 

\- И что? - спросил Лестрад, скрещивая руки.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

\- Ты бета, так что я не особо ожидаю от тебя понимания, поэтому окажу тебе услугу и объясню. Жертва была отмечена альфой. Не связана – просто помечена запахом. Процесс ухаживаний уже зашел далеко и запах свидетельствовал о том, что она теперь собственность альфы. Омеги могут слегка уловить его, но он не особо заметен, если только специально не обращать внимания. А вот для альф этот запах - как красный флаг, предупреждающий о том, что надо держаться подальше. Пока связь официально не закреплена, отмеченный омега все еще подвергается опасности насильственного заключения связи. Это мягкая форма защиты и легкий способ разобраться, кто прав в своих притязаниях. Он становится гораздо сильнее и гораздо более отталкивающим, когда омега в опасности, что служит для привлечения его или её предварительной пары, чтобы альфа мог защитить омегу от опасности.

Шерлок повернулся к Джону.

\- Это, вероятно, довольно неприятно, твои инстинкты вопят, чтобы ты ушел. Можешь выйти, если хочешь.

\- Я в порядке, - вздохнул Джон. – Афганистан, помнишь? Я видел и обонял гораздо худшее.

\- Так она была отмечена? Но тогда она не использовала бы «Сваху», не так ли?

\- Отметка это не брак, а скорее помолвка, - пробормотал Шерлок. – Если запах не обновляется регулярно, он может полностью исчезнуть за пару недель. Возможно, она была недовольна своими отношениями, или же отметка была непреднамеренной. Я не могу судить об этом только по запаху, он слишком слабый для меня. Джон, ты можешь еще что-то определить?

Джон сделал глубокий вздох, вид у него при этом был крайне болезненный. 

\- Запах сильный, но одиночный…, - Джон сконцентрировался. – Боже, я не особенно хорош в таких вещах. Если уж гадать, я бы сказал что метка недавняя и не возобновлялась.

\- Отлично, Джон, - сказал Шерлок, награждая Джона одобрительным взглядом. И тут другая мысль пришла ему в голову.

\- Присутствовал ли альфа хоть на одном месте преступления?

Лестрад нахмурился.

\- Бета, помнишь? Ты знаешь, что я не обращаю внимания на такие вещи.

\- Хм, конечно нет. Альфы - это всего десять процентов населения, так что с Андерсоном в отпуске и с тем, что омега его помощницы Гамильтон только что разродился тройней, ты проводил расследование только при помощи бет и меня самого. Интересно, что еще мы пропустили?

Шерлок еще раз посмотрел на тело. 

\- Ничего нового мы не найдем, - объявил он. – То же самое, что и с другими жертвами. Она сама впустила нападавшего, но сопротивлялась, пока не истекла кровью. Горло было перерезано после того, как она потеряла сознание. Хм, интересно… Джон, ты можешь почувствовать изначальный запах альфы, еще не измененный "зовом отчаяния"?

\- Все мутно, - сказал Джон, качая головой. – Я могу узнать его, если снова почувствую, но сомневаюсь, что уловлю в толпе.

\- Жаль, - пробормотал Шерлок. Он повернулся к Джону. – Ты был чрезвычайно полезен. - Потом он повернулся к Лестраду. – Её звали Анжела Стаффорд, правильно? У неё есть сестра, которая живет на другом конце Лондона. Допроси её, она может что-то знать об этом альфе. Они были с ней близки, несмотря на то, что сестра – бета, испытывающая проблемы с зачатием, завидовала нашей жертве из-за того, что та была омегой, а значит - имела повышенную фертильность. Она - ветеринар и работает недалеко от дома. Вы найдете её визитку на холодильнике. Её зовут Мишель. Если кто и знает этого альфу, то только она.

Лестрад начал отдавать приказы и искать визитку.

\- Понятия не имею, как ты это все узнал, - сказал Джон, прикрывая свой нос рукавом. – Но это было чертовски потрясающе. Могу я сейчас уйти?

Шерлок почувствовал легкий укол сочувствия. Джона практически из кожи выворачивало.

\- Конечно, - бодро сказал Шерлок. Он развернулся, чтобы выйти из комнаты. – Пошли, мне надо вернуться домой и провести некоторые исследования. Ты можешь присоединиться. Если только ты не занят чем-то другим, конечно, - добавил он запоздалую мысль.

\- О, Боже, нет, у меня нет других планов. Хотя, я не уверен, как я могу тебе помочь.

\- Всего лишь посиди там, иногда мне просто нужно с кем-то поговорить, а миссис Хадсон забрала мой череп.

\- Так что, я вместо черепа?

\- Расслабься, у тебя получается.

***

Когда они выходили, Донован схватила Джона за рукав и оттащила в сторону. Шерлок притворился, что не замечает этого, и Донован перестала обращать на него внимание. Он пробрался обратно и притаился за углом, подслушивая, как настоящий профессионал. 

\- Слушай, я знаю, что он омега, а ты альфа, но держись подальше от Шерлока Холмса.

Голос Джона прозвучал одновременно смущенно, сердито и настороженно.

\- Я, честно говоря, не думаю, что у Вас есть право указывать, что мне делать.

\- Ты не связан, а он ничего так - я тебя понимаю. Но есть еще много омег. Не связывайся с Шерлоком, пока еще не стало слишком поздно убраться подальше.

Джон помолчал.

\- Угу, нет. Спасибо за участие, но я сам могу о себе позаботиться.

\- Шерлок Холмс опасен, - настаивала Донован, её голос слегка подрагивал от искренности. 

Это было настолько убедительно, что Шерлок мысленно пересмотрел все свои взаимодействия с ней и пришел к выводу, что её страх имеет под собой основу.

\- Он психопат. Ему _нравится_ всё это. Смерть, хаос. Ему скучно без этого. - Наступила драматическая пауза. - Однажды, просто присутствия ему будет недостаточно. И когда этот день настанет, то это Шерлок будет оставлять трупы по всему городу, а мы будем неспособны его остановить.

Джон молчал на протяжении очень долгого момента. После чего шмыгнул носом, откашлялся и пожал плечами.

\- Да. Спасибо. Но я не убежден.

\- О?

В его голосе была улыбка.

\- Нет. Шерлок не психопат. Он солдат. Он просто не любит получать приказы. Мы очень похожи в этом, хотя я совершенно уверен, что он убил меньше людей, чем я. 

Джон Ватсон: маленький доктор с дружелюбной улыбкой и уютными свитерами; закаленный солдат с пальцем на спусковом крючке и кровью на руках. Похоже, он переключался между ними по необходимости. На данный момент выбор был ясен.

\- Спасибо за беседу, но мне пора. У меня есть один безумец, за которым надо поспевать.

Шерлок мог расцеловать Джона. Он не сделал этого, но мог.

Вместо этого он поспешил прочь, чтобы подозвать такси, а так же попытался притвориться, что не проигрывает у себя в голове эту чудесную сцену снова и снова.

***

\- Что именно ты делаешь? – спросил Джон, перегнувшись через плечо Шерлока. Шерлок взглянул на лэптоп и бессознательно прислонился к Ватсону.

\- Я взламываю базу данных «Свахи», - коротко сказал он. – Мне нужно проверить список гостей. Мне нужно увидеть, где записано имя Анжелы Стаффорд и сделана ли запись о метке.

\- Они это делают?

\- Хм, да. Чтобы разрешать споры о территории и притязаниях. Помнишь, вчера наш координатор вмешалась, когда твоим притязаниям на меня был брошен вызов? Кстати, они очень полезны. Меньше шансов, что меня сделают мишенью. И возможно, альфы будут больше расположены говорить со мной серьезно, когда они не считают меня призом, который надо заполучить.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, я полагаю, - сказал Джон. Его голос звучал немного странно, но Шерлок отвлекся на изучение информации из базы данных.

\- Она пришла в кафе вчера вечером под самый конец, - пробормотал Шерлок. – Никакой записи о метке. В таком случае – скорее всего непреднамеренная. Она ждала, пока запах не исчезнет сам по себе. Она не была заинтересована в том альфе.

\- Или он был говнюком и пропустил все остальные этапы ухаживаний, - добавил Джон. – Технически, нет необходимости предлагать еду, убежище и тому подобное, чтобы отметить омегу.

\- Тем не менее, так метка гораздо сильнее, - заметил Шерлок. – Если она была в нем заинтересована, то могла настоять. Метка вне ухаживаний может исчезнуть за день, если её не возобновлять. Скорее всего, это было не специально, или не совсем добровольно.

Наступил момент молчания, прерываемый только дыханием Джона, которое Шерлок чувствовал задней частью своей шеи. Разумом Шерлок понимал, что такие действия наверно следует считать захватническими, но маленькая счастливая омежья часть его мозга была слишком довольна, чтобы его это раздражало.

Шерлок только начал опять сосредотачиваться на своей работе, как Джон заговорил.

\- Как именно можно непреднамеренно поставить метку? - спросил Джон и его голос снова звучал странно. Он отошел от спины Шерлока и направился в сторону кухни. Шерлок нахмурился, услышав этот тон, и хотел спросить об этом, но тут Джон предложил сделать чай. 

\- Да. С молоком, - автоматически ответил он. – Два сахара.

\- Сейчас будет, - сказал Джон, слегка приглушенный расстоянием.

Он вернулся несколько минут спустя, с двумя дымящимися чашками чая.

\- Близость, время, проведенное вместе, - внезапно сказал Шерлок, пугая Джона, – и совместимость связи.

\- Что?

\- То, как омега получает непреднамеренную отметку. Альфа и омега проводят много времени друг с другом. Количество необходимого времени уменьшается в зависимости от генетической совместимости, которую тело распознает на основе конкретного запаха феромонов.

\- А, понятно, - сказал Джон. Он сделал глоток из своей чашки. – Да, это могло бы всё объяснить. И физический контакт на самом деле не нужен? Не надо ни лизать, ни кусать?

Шерлок обдумал это.

\- Полагаю, что нет, если запах был принят омегой. Им нужно просто провести вместе достаточно времени, чтобы запах запечатлелся на специальных железах омеги.

\- Хм, правильно, - задумчиво сказал Джон, делая большой глоток чая. – Да, запах не ослабевает. Не хочу тебя пугать, но кажется, я тебя пометил.

Шерлок замер и провел рукой по задней части своей шеи, там где только что стоял Джон. И конечно же, рука оказалась слегка влажной от масла, которое выделили его запаховые железы. Господи, тело Шерлока подцепило запах, даже не уточнив у мозга, а хорошая ли это идея. Это было смешно. Джон всего лишь _подышал_ на него.

\- Ну, ситуация далека от идеала. - Шерлок должен был признать, что чувствует себя исключительно спокойно по этому поводу.

\- Полагаю, что так, - сказал Джон, но было что-то самодовольное в выражении его лица.

Шерлок прищурился. 

\- Это ничего не значит, - с нажимом сказал он.

\- Разумеется, нет, - он все еще выглядел заметно довольным собой.

\- Я не твой.

\- Я знаю, что нет. Боже, мы почти не знаем друг друга. Я не собираюсь приковывать тебя к себе и командовать тобой только потому, что ты пахнешь мною. 

Да ради Бога, этот человек улыбается ему.

\- Хорошо.

\- Все в порядке, Шерлок. 

Эта чёртова улыбка.

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Конечно, в порядке, почему нет? Это ничего не значит.

\- Ты это уже говорил.

У Джона все еще была на лице эта положительно бесящая Шерлока улыбка.

Шерлок наклонил голову набок.

\- Думаю, я тебя ненавижу.

\- Что нормально.

\- Отвали, Джон.

***

Майкрофт послал Шерлоку три сообщения.

**В конце концов, решил остепениться? – Майкрофт**

**Полагаю, могло быть и хуже, чем капитан Пятого Нортумберлендского полка. И он доктор. Мамочка будет так рада. – Майкрофт  
**  
И потом, чуть позднее…

 **Не дай этому тебя поранить, Шерлок. Неравнодушие - не преимущество. – Майкрофт  
**  
Шерлок хотел разбить телефон. То, что он смог проигнорировать сообщения и продолжить поиски, многое говорило о его самоконтроле. Он выяснил, что из списка предыдущих жертв, только о двух из них были записи о метке в базе данных «Свахи». 

Об остальных трех такой записи не было, но, возможно, они были в одной лодке с Анжелой Стаффорд. В конце концов, непреднамеренные метки случались.

Шерлок вздохнул, задумавшись, когда же он перестанет пахнуть Джоном.

Тот факт, что Джон просто сидел в кресле и читал газету, не помогал. Скоро _вся квартира_ будет пахнуть, как его территория.

Но Шерлоку действительно нравилась его компания. И до течки еще было далеко, так что всё было в порядке.

Всё было в полном порядке.

Подождите. Майкрофт знал.

Чертов….

Шерлок вздохнул и встал из-за компьютера. Он пропустил несколько проклятых камер. Он обошел гостиную и попытался определить, где может быть камера. Пришло еще одно сообщение.

 **Ты не найдешь её. – Майкрофт  
**  
 **ОТВЯЖИСЬ, МАЙКРОФТ -- ШХ  
**  
 **Думаю, у меня скоро будет беседа с нашим доктором. – Майкрофт  
**  
 **НЕТ. – ШХ  
**  
\- Джон, если какие-нибудь случайные автомобили будут останавливаться рядом с тобой на улице, игнорируй их и иди дальше.

Джон поднял голову от газеты, посмотрел на стену, пожал плечами и вернулся к новостям.

\- Хорошо.

\- Прекрасно.

Шерлок замешкался, оглядывая комнату и наслаждаясь ощущением от присутствия в ней Джона. Голосок маленького омеги в глубине его головы положительно ликовал от того, что рядом находится альфа.

Шерлок уверился, что этот голосок каким-то образом сумел захватить контроль над его ртом и мозгом в тот момент, когда он спросил: 

\- Ты живешь со своей сестрой и её омегой, не так ли?

\- Да, - нейтрально ответил Джон.

\- Должно быть, неприятно находиться на территории другого альфы.

\- Иногда напрягает, да.

Шерлок откашлялся.

\- Наверху есть еще одна спальня, если ты захочешь остаться на какое-то время. Потребуется только минута, чтобы заправить там постель.

Джон опустил газету и посмотрел на Шерлока долгим взглядом.

\- Что? - сорвался Шерлок.

Джон улыбнулся. 

\- Мне нужно забрать немного одежды, но думаю, что мог бы поймать тебя на слове.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Шерлок, кивая.

\- Прекрасно.

***

После того, как Джон отправился за одеждой, Шерлок вынул свою скрипку.

Что он делает?

Что, нахрен, он делает?

Как только Джон ушел и забрал свой глупый запах альфы, мозг Шерлока наконец-то решил проснуться и нанести ему визит.

Это было плохо.

Шерлок был _отмечен_ , черт побери. Он практически был помолвлен. Несмотря на то, что каждое его действие с момента встречи с Джоном было для него ужасающе нехарактерно, он _категорически не хотел этого_.

Он не хотел быть связанным по рукам и ногам. Он не хотел пару.

Он играл на скрипке и думал.

Нет, его разум не изменился. Он все еще не хотел пару. Его инстинкты утверждали обратное, но когда он _не_ думал членом, то все еще был уверен, что идея того, что он будет на законных основаниях принадлежать Джону Ватсону, отталкивает его.

И не то, чтобы он попросил его переехать к нему, напомнил себе Шерлок. Он просто пригласил Джона остаться на пару дней.

В совершенно отдельной спальне.

После того, как дело будет закончено, Джон уйдет, и все снова вернется в норму.

Да, именно этого он и хотел. Чтобы снова было скучно, одиноко и нормально.

Шерлок вздохнул, и его игра стала более агрессивной. Чертовы гормоны и инстинкты и _чувства_ и всё это дерьмо.


	4. Chapter 4

_«Идеальные пары могут завершить все стадии ухаживаний и перейти к заключению связи в течении всего одного дня. Тело - знает, пусть разум и сопротивляется. С подобными вещами не стоит торопиться – это верно, но однажды обретя свою истинную пару, альфы и омеги не любят томиться в ожидании»_

Собирая одежду на несколько дней, Джон спрашивал себя - что, черт возьми, он творит? Он съезжался, пусть и временно, с омегой, который не был заинтересован в развитии отношений. 

Даже если он был отмечен запахом.

Джон позволил себе улыбнуться, вспоминая, как он стоял позади Шерлока и вдыхал его сладкий, искушающий аромат, вспоминая, как он смешал с ним свой собственный запах в том самом месте, где аромат был сильнее всего. 

Он понял почти сразу, что сделал что-то; что что-то изменилось. Их запахи были в непосредственной близости меньше минуты, смешиваясь, проникая друг в друга, и аромат Шерлока начал понемногу изменяться. Джон тогда отпрянул, ушел делать чай, но когда вернулся, то оказалось, что запах изменился еще сильнее.

Шерлок пах _ими_.

Несколько вопросов, чтобы подтвердить свои подозрения и…

По крайней мере, Шерлок не выглядел разозленным. Просто был раздражён от того, что заметил это не сам, а ему об этом сказали.

А потом он выглядел слегка взволнованным, тогда как самодовольство Джона росло и росло. Он знал, что не имеет права чувствовать себя подобным образом, но должен был признать, что ему нравится мысль, что каждый альфа, которого Шерлок увидит в ближайшие несколько дней, будет знать, что тот теперь недоступен. 

Не обязательно _Джонов_ , но и ничей другой и это было почти так же хорошо.

Джон был уже готов уходить, когда услышал, что Гарри и Клара вернулись домой. Он не знал, где они были, но был рад, что ему не пришлось объясняться по возвращении. Он надеялся опять уйти до того, как его сестра скажет что-нибудь, что испортит ему настроение но, похоже, этой роскоши у него не будет. Он стиснул зубы и вышел в прихожую. 

\- И где ты был прошлой ночью? - спросила Гарри в ту же секунду, как он очутился в поле её зрения.

\- Остался у друга, - быстро объяснил он. – Я задержался дольше, чем намеревался и мне предложили переночевать на диване.

\- Ммм, - сказала она, не особо убежденно, – а у этого твоего друга не наступает течка каждые три месяца?

Джон закатил глаза, как будто Гаррино предположение было просто нелепым, и попытался вытеснить образ Шерлока, раскрасневшегося и извивающегося в приливах своей течки. Без особого успеха. 

\- Его зовут Шерлок, и он разбирается сейчас с определенными проблемами. Он попросил меня остановиться у него, пока всё не разрешится.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что он хотя бы бета.

\- Просто порадуйся, что я не буду действовать тебе на нервы несколько дней. Пока я у него, я постараюсь найти себе своё собственное жильё, так что ты, наконец, сможешь от меня избавиться.

Взгляд Клары был мягким и обеспокоенным.

\- Ты знаешь, что это не проблема, Джон. Мы рады приютить тебя так долго, как тебе потребуется.

Взгляды Джона и Гарри встретились и тут же разошлись. Конечно, Кларе никогда не понять, почему проживание Джона на территории Гарри могло вызвать нежелательное напряжение. Она была слишком доброй для мысли о том, что Гарри может стараться найти Джону пару по исключительно эгоистическим причинам. 

\- Не беспокойся, - сказал Джон, нацепив улыбку. – Уверен, что приползу обратно через несколько дней. Шерлок может быть слегка… напрягающим. Сомневаюсь, что смогу долго с ним прожить.

Гарри повернулась к Кларе.

\- Пятьдесят фунтов на то, что этот Шерлок омега, - она повернулась к Джону. - И что это за чертово имя – Шерлок?

\- Ему подходит, он шикарный ублюдок.

Гарри фыркнула.

\- Расскажешь мне, если он будет накрывать на стол больше вилок, чем требуется для одного блюда.

\- Расскажу, - пообещал Джон, улыбаясь уже по-настоящему. - Скоро увидимся. Позвони, если понадоблюсь, - сказал он, проходя мимо них в сторону двери. 

\- Тебя подвезти? - спросила Клара, держа в руках ключи от машины.

Джон почти согласился, но увидел позу Гарри. Ему определенно не было позволено находиться с её омегой в машине, наедине.

\- Все в порядке, - сказал он. – Я немного пройдусь, а потом доеду на метро. Будет быстрее.

\- Если ты уверен… - неуверенно протянула Клара.

\- Уверен, - сказал Джон. Он открыл дверь и убрался оттуда как можно скорее.

Клара была милой, но, похоже, не воспринимала его как альфу и не понимала что Гарри инстинктивно видела в нем угрозу. Он надеялся, что его отсутствие уберет часть напряжения из их брака. 

Хотя, учитывая Гаррино прогрессирующее пьянство, он просто выдавал желаемое за действительное.

***

Джон вернулся в 221Б с тяжелым сердцем. Он не был слепым и видел, что Шерлок борется сам с собой из-за этого приглашения. При обычных обстоятельствах этого было бы достаточно, чтобы Джон вежливо отказался от предложенного.

Тем не менее, в последнее время Джон Ватсон, похоже, был способен думать исключительно членом. Так что он стоял перед 221Б с чемоданом беспорядочно упакованных вещей и пытался понять, рискует ли он найти здесь счастье или просто испоганит единственную хорошую вещь, случившуюся с ним после возвращения из Афганистана.

Над его головой случился небольшой переполох. Джон посмотрел вверх и увидел Шерлока, сражающегося с тугой оконной рамой. 

\- Прекрати так стоять, - приказал Шерлок, наполовину высунувшись из окна. – Это невыносимо. Миссис Хадсон решила, что ты передумал и пытается утешить меня забавными случаями из истории своего брака.

\- И это невыносимо потому что…? - крикнул вверх Джон.

\- Мистер Хадсон был наркобароном.

\- Ах, понятно. Тогда я сейчас поднимусь наверх?

\- Куда еще тебе идти?

Это был веский аргумент. Безотносительно опасений о намерениях каждой из сторон, Джону действительно было некуда идти, если только он не был готов проглотить свою гордость и вернуться в дом Гарри.

Джон поднялся по ступенькам и толкнул входную дверь, оказавшуюся незапертой. Над его головой снова была суматоха: Шерлок прилагал усилия, чтобы закрыть упрямое окно, а миссис Хадсон, которой Джон уже был представлен, щебетала о том, что именно после ссор её муж совершал самые романтичные поступки.

\- А потом, после того, как я узнала о бедном юноше, которого он убил, он был так расстроен что… О, здравствуй, Джон. Я так рада видеть, что ты вернулся.

\- Миссис Хадсон, - Джон поприветствовал её кивком. – Я просто разложу свои вещи наверху, хорошо?

Миссис Хадсон проводила его в свободную спальню наверху, сопровождая это смехом и активной жестикуляцией.

\- Да, да. Так мило встретить старомодные ухаживания в наши дни. Вы двое, благопристойно живущие в разных комнатах, пока не заключена связь.

Джон пытался не поддаться чувству неловкости, которое угрожало поглотить его.

\- Эм, ах, ну. Мы в действительности не намерены заключать связь, миссис Хадсон.

\- Ох, вы – альфы! – сказала она со вздохом. – Всегда так боитесь обязательств!

\- Это не совсем так…

\- Не беспокойся, дорогой. Я верю, что когда придет время, ты примешь правильное решение. До тех пор, лучше не спешить. Я так счастлива, что Шерлок нашел себе джентльмена, готового ухаживать за ним, как полагается. Так много молодежи, которая стремится заключить связь, даже не узнав друг друга. Знаешь, таким образом не найти себе идеальную пару. Они разводятся, когда ещё даже чернила не просохли на брачном свидетельстве.

\- Хм, - пробормотал Джон уклончиво. Он опустил свои вещи на пол и рассматривал аккуратную маленькую спальню. В ней был старый шкаф для одежды и односпальная кровать, заправленная свежим бельём. Это не было роскошью, но со свежими воспоминаниями о сне на песке, воспринималось именно так. 

\- Я оставлю тебя обустраиваться, - сказала миссис Хадсон, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

\- Не затрудняйся, - послышался от двери баритон Шерлока. – Нам надо идти. Лестрад только что прислал сообщение. Проявив шокирующую компетентность, Скотланд-Ярд сумел найти нашего загадочного альфу еще до того, как мы все умерли от старости.

\- Развлекайтесь, мальчики, - сказала миссис Хадсон, медленно следующая за ними по лестнице. – Если вы за неделю не устраните эту угрозу для омег, я подниму вам квартплату.

\- Не волнуйтесь, миссис Хадсон, - заявил Шерлок, хватая свой шарф. – Уверен, мы скоро с этим разделаемся. Метка запахом – вот ключ, которого нам не хватало.

Джон ощутил легкое чувство гордости, что именно он указал на этот факт, хотя для этого не понадобилось никаких навыков или усилий с его стороны. Гордости до этого не было никакого дела.

Похоже, Шерлок обладал волшебной способностью призывать такси из воздуха, потому что они устроились на сиденье и ехали по адресу гораздо быстрее, чем это удавалось Джону за всю его жизнь.

\- Куда мы едем? - спросил Джон.

\- В дом альфы. Лестрад и его команда приедут туда как раз перед нами, что вероятно к лучшему, так как Лестрад имеет склонность становиться неоправданно несговорчивым, когда я врываюсь к свидетелям домой и пугаю их.

Джон прикусил губу.

\- Да, я могу представить, что он так делает.

\- Не понимаю, в чем проблема, если я получаю необходимую информацию, - вздохнул Шерлок.

\- Хм.

Наступило молчание.

\- Ты издаёшь этот звук, когда несогласен со мной, - внезапно сказал Шерлок.

\- Какой?

\- Хм, - процитировал Шерлок. - Я заметил раньше. Ты не согласен, но не хочешь спорить. Странно. Большинство знакомых мне альф ухватились бы за шанс поспорить.

\- Я могу себя сдерживать, - признал Джон. – Альфы достаточно редки и у большинства из них нет старшей сестры–альфы. Я научился выбирать свои схватки, иначе мою голову разбивали об стену.

\- … Она действительно разбила тебе голову об стену?

\- Шесть швов и сотрясение мозга.

Шерлок издал неизящный звук, подозрительно напоминающий подавленный смех.

\- Не издевайся! – ругнулся Джон, хотя на лице у него была улыбка. – Я был травмирован.

\- Это было до или после того, как выяснилось, что ты альфа? – спросил Шерлок, слегка сотрясаясь, но успешно давя смех.

\- После, - признался Джон.

Шерлок не сдержал смешок.

\- То есть ты был шестнадцатилетним альфой, когда твоя сестра умудрилась устроить тебе сотрясение мозга посредством применения грубой силы.

\- Я ненавижу тебя.

\- Ты пытался дать отпор?

\- Да. Иначе она бы ограничилась сотрясением. Швы потребовались, когда я ответил тем же.

\- Из-за чего была драка? Что-то глупое, я полагаю?

\- Я сказал ей, что хочу уйти в армию, - сказал Джон, слегка приходя в себя. – Она хотела доказать, что я и дня там не протяну.

\- Похоже, Британские Вооруженные Силы могли бы использовать её в своих рядах, - Шерлок наконец прекратил смеяться, хотя глупая улыбка все еще оставалась у него на лице.

\- Нет, - вздохнул Джон. – Она не подчинилась бы первому же приказу, с которым не согласилась. Тем не менее, мне пришлось прожить с ней ещё два года, и за это время я довел до совершенства искусство говорить «Хм» и не заморачиваться.

\- Полезное умение.

\- Я тоже так подумал.

***

Джереми Оуэнс определенно не был силен в искусстве говорить «Хм» и не заморачиваться. Он был таким же, как большинство альф: воинственный, осуждающий, заносчивый, агрессивный и очень раздраженный, если вдруг не оказывался в центре внимания. 

Сколько бы Шерлок не жаловался на то, каково это быть омегой – это не шло ни в какое сравнение с разочарованием Джона в своем поле. 

Оуэнс стоял прямо, расправив плечи и скрестив руки на груди, поочередно смотря: то на Шерлока, как если бы мужчина был призом, который нужно заполучить; то на Джона, как если бы он был досадным, но незначительным препятствием на пути обретения этого приза.

У Оуэнса были темные волосы, темные глаза, сильная челюсть и он был значительно больше, чем Джон. Не похоже было, что он воспринимал Джона серьезно, и он тратил каждую свободную секунду, чтобы привлечь внимание Шерлока.

Джон метался между желанием врезать Оуэну по лицу и встать на защиту перед своим омегой, и выбранной нынешней стратегией стоять по стойке вольно, не скрывая жажду убийства в своих глазах.

\- Мистер Оуэнс! - в третий раз сказал Лестрад, пытающийся привлечь внимание альфы – позера. - Мисс Стаффорд мертва, - сказал он, пытаясь передать серьезность ситуации. – Нам нужно, чтобы Вы ответили на наши вопросы. 

Они с Донован обменялись раздраженным взглядом, который Джон раньше считал зарезервированным только для Шерлока.

\- О, я был бы счастлив помочь вам, чем только можно, - промурлыкал Оуэнс, пытаясь поймать взгляд Шерлока.

Шерлок скривился от отвращения. Он открыл рот, чтобы вероятнее всего, обнародовать что-то крайне унизительное о подозреваемом, но не успел произнести и слова, как Лестрад опередил его.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Лестрад, глядя на Шерлока.

Джон ощетинился на это. Как будто это была вина _Шерлока_ , что Оуэнс был мудаком.

Шерлок порхал по гостиной Оуэнса, игнорируя все, что не хотел признавать и, впитывая в себя больше информации, чем Джон мог постичь.

Джон должен был признать, что наблюдать за его работой было чем-то потрясающим. Он не мог до конца осознать гениальность Шерлока, но ему довольно было просто наблюдать, как она проявляется. 

И он надеялся, что Шерлок просто собирает кучу доказательств, что Оуэнс невероятный болван, потому как, к сожалению, убийцей он, похоже, не был.

\- Да, было смешение запахов, - говорил Оуэнс. - Я встретил её на вечеринке «Свахи» и привез домой. Мы провели вместе ночь. Не собирался ставить метку, но иногда это случается. Ты знаешь, как это. Ничего не значит, - он сказал это с многозначительным взглядом в сторону Шерлока. – Это не чертова связь.

Лестрад выглядел слегка смущенным.

\- Шерлок, разве ты не говорил, что это вроде как…

\- Помолвка, да, - сказал Шерлок, возвращаясь к Джону. – Я так же сказал, что это может получиться случайно.

Джон случайно посмотрел Оуэнсу в глаза именно в этот момент, что означало, что это ничтожество заметило укол боли в выражении лица Джона.

\- Ты тоже? – спросил он довольно. – Так и подумал. Почувствовал запах, как только вы вошли, - он сморщил нос. - Гадость, но запах не сильный.

\- Не имеет значения, - прервал Шерлок скучающим тоном, хотя Джону показалось, что он увидел легкий румянец на скулах детектива. – Так же, как и это интервью. Лестрад, он ничего не может нам дать. Он не был романтически увлечен мисс Стаффорд и они собирались позволить запаху развеяться. Он не связан с убийством.

\- Как ты можешь быть уверен? - потребовала Донован.

\- Это очевидно по состоянию его журнального столика, если бы вы обратили на него своё внимание, - резко ответил Шерлок, застегивая пальто. – Джон, вызови такси. Нам нужно успеть на сегодняшнее мероприятие «Свахи».

Лестрад и Донован заканчивали, когда Джон повесил трубку после заказа такси. Оуэнс отошел от полицейских и теперь стоял слишком близко к Шерлоку.

\- Послушай, - говорил Оуэнс, глядя на Шерлока предположительно соблазнительным взглядом. – Я знаю, возможно, с моей стороны это немного поспешно, но не мог бы я дать тебе свой номер? Можешь мне позвонить, когда запах сойдет.

Предложение полностью захватило внимание Донован. Она кусала губы и старалась не смеяться. У Лестрада получалось не лучше.

\- Нет, - вздохнул Шерлок.

\- Я не говорю, что ты обязан звонить, - продолжил Оуэн. – Я просто хотел дать тебе возможность. Я имею в виду, тяжело быть несвязанным в твоём возрасте.

\- Да, Шерлок, - влезла Донован. – Бог свидетель – ты всегда хотел остепениться.

\- Готовить обед и заботиться о детишках, - добавил Лестрад подрагивающим голосом.

\- Мыть посуду…

\- Устраивать стирку…

\- И быть идеальной домохозяйкой, - закончила Донован с улыбкой.

Джон не должен вмешиваться. Он не имеет права вмешиваться. Шерлоку, наверно, не понравится, если он что-то сделает. Особенно, если он сделает что-то специфически альфовое. Реагировать на такое - это плохая идея и никому не пойдет на пользу. А потом он встретился взглядом с Шерлоком. В его ледяных голубых глазах крутилась ярость, и он уже был готов разломать что-нибудь, или растерзать их в клочья словесно, чем оттолкнул бы всех от себя еще больше. Глаза Джона запросили разрешения что-нибудь сделать. Глаза Шерлока дали разрешение. Весь обмен произошел менее чем за секунду.

Джон подошел к Шерлоку сзади, обнял его за талию и поцеловал заднюю часть шеи, прямо над запаховыми железами. И если так случилось, что он немного потерялся в восхитительном аромате Шерлока и удивительном ощущении его тела в своих руках… ну, никто не обязан об этом знать, не так ли?

\- Хотя я и ценю твой интерес, - говорил Шерлок, когда Джон вернулся к реальности и слегка ослабил хватку. – Боюсь, я уже занят.

Шерлок положил свои руки на руки Джона, приветствуя объятия, но скоро убрал, что Джон воспринял как намек и отошел.

Эмоциональное смятение, которое он ощутил, почти стоило шокированного, безмолвного выражения на лице Салли Донован. Джон был чуточку _слишком_ доволен этим. Сука.

Джон все еще не простил её за всю эту «Шерлок-психопат» речь. И он не был уверен, что это когда-нибудь произойдёт.

\- Пойдем, Джон, - скомандовал Шерлок, как если бы ничего не случилось. – Я уверен, что такси скоро приедет.

***

\- Что же, это было весело, - разрушил Шерлок молчание в такси.

\- Донован определенно понравилось, - сказал Джон с небольшим смешком, который вырвался, несмотря на все его старания.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Она выглядела так, как будто я разделся догола и сплясал макарену.

Джон сдался. Он начал смеяться, и смеялся, пока у него не заболел живот. 

\- Думаешь, способность говорить к ней вернется?

\- Господи, надеюсь что нет.

\- Это было бы благословением для нас всех.

***

\- Я упрочил её, - вздохнул Джон, когда Шерлок развалился на диване. – Запах намного сильнее.

\- Тоже хорошо, - пробормотал Шерлок с закрытыми глазами. – Чем больше альф оставят меня к чертям в покое, тем лучше.

Джон удивительно грустно ухмыльнулся, когда пошел делать чай. Он мог мечтать сколько ему угодно, но Шерлок рассматривал смешение запахов только как удобство. И когда оно таковым перестанет быть, он позволит запаху выцвести. Было глупо принимать желаемое за действительное.

Он вернулся с чаем и посмотрел на часы. 

\- У нас мало времени, если мы собираемся успеть на сегодняшнее собрание. Ты на него записан?

\- Я на всё записан, - сказал Шерлок, вставая с дивана и устремляясь в свою комнату. - По-видимому, в парке сегодня фейерверк, - сказал он с фальшивой жизнерадостностью. – Возможно, если мне повезет, то большой, сильный, красивый альфа заставит меня потерять голову и поцелует под сиянием тысячи сверкающих звёзд.

Джон фыркнул. 

\- Тоже вариант, - согласился он, хотя Шерлок был вне пределов слышимости. И к лучшему.

Джон проглотил остаток чая и пошел наверх. Порывшись в сумке, он нашел свитер достаточно теплый, чтобы продержаться ночь на улице. После долгих колебаний, Джон все же засунул свой пистолет за пояс джинс. Он ему не понадобится, но хорошо быть готовым, просто на всякий случай.

Он спустился и увидел, что Шерлок тоже переоделся. В дополнение к своей маскировке под Скотта, он произвел некоторые изменения и в остальной одежде.

Он превратил её в нечто, что весь вечер будет очень мешать сосредоточиться.

\- Во имя любви к Господу нашему, - сказал Джон беспомощно. Он развел руки в вопрошающем жесте. - Как? Просто как?

Рубашка была фиолетовой, и она была шелковой, и она была слишком тесной, чтобы взрослый мужчина действительно считал, что он в неё влезет.* Джон практически слышал с другого конца комнаты крики натягивающихся пуговиц.

Шерлок осмотрел себя. 

\- Я должен был соблазнительным, - напомнил он.

\- Ты победил.

\- Думаешь, это неуместно?

\- Чертовски уверен, что от меня пользы не будет. Я буду стоять вместе с остальными альфами (а так же бетами, и омегами), пуская слюни и делая ставки, когда твои пуговицы падут в борьбе.

У Шерлока получилось насупиться и одновременно выглядеть невероятно довольным.

\- Джон, будь профессионалом. У нас нет для этого времени.

\- Ты осознаешь, что выглядишь _преступно_ хорошо, правда?

\- Для того и сделано.

\- До тех пор, пока ты это понимаешь.

\- Да ради Бога, это всего лишь рубашка и брюки.

\- И работает.

\- Я знаю.

\- Хорошо.

\- Прекрасно.

***

Джон ухмылялся как идиот, но его это не заботило. Господи, он так попал! Он знал Шерлока уже сколько… сорок восемь часов? Сорок восемь часов, и он ведет себя как подросток на первом свидании.

За исключением того, что это ненастоящее свидание.

Джон позволил себе слегка улыбнуться. Ну, Шерлок _знал_ о его чувствах и всё ещё не сказал отвалить, так пока всё было неплохо.

И в тесноте кабины такси стало ясно, что практически незаметно их запахи смешались, объявляя каждому альфе в пределах досягаемости, кто кому принадлежит.

 _Мой омега_ , мурлыкал маленький спятивший альфа в глубине сознания Джона. _Моя пара. Моя прелессссть…_

Джон поёрзал на сиденье. _Голлум, успокойся нахрен._

\- Клянусь Богом, просто посидеть рядом с тобой и аромат становится прочнее, - сказал Шерлок, довольно и раздраженно в то же самое время. Он потер шею. - Я весь маслянистый. Чертовы железы.

\- Хм. Огромная подстава со стороны тела.

\- Именно.

Джон улыбался.

\- Ненавижу эту улыбку, - пожаловался Шерлок. – Ты выглядишь как Лестрад с секретом, который я не могу продедуцировать, или как Майкрофт, заполучивший себе целый торт. Прекрати.

\- Уверен, что понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

\- Ты делаешь это прямо сейчас.

\- Точно нет.

Они перешучивались, пока не доехали до места назначения и таксист не выгнал их.

Опоздав на этот раз, Шерлок и Джон смогли проскользнуть туда незамеченными. Они перебросились парой слов с координатором бетой (она напомнила им зарегистрировать их метку) и присоединились к остальным. К видимому раздражению Шерлока, ему стало сложно говорить с альфами дольше времени, чем тем требовалось, чтобы ощутить, что он теперь испускает не сладкопахнущие феромоны несвязанного омеги, а мускусный запах претензии альфы. По-видимому, при всей его гениальности, он не ожидал, что это станет проблемой. 

У Джона была теневая роль на этот вечер. Он стоял в стороне и вежливо разговаривал со всеми, кто пытался привлечь его внимание, включая нескольких омег, которых он помнил с первого собрания. Это что, было всего два дня назад? Джон с трудом концентрировался на до смешного отчаявшейся рыжей омеге, стоящей перед ним, одновременно пытаясь осмыслить невероятное количество событий, которые произошли за эти два дня.

У Джона было ощущение, что жизнь с Шерлоком никогда не будет скучной.

Кстати говоря, им обоим нужно сесть и обстоятельно поговорить о намерениях. Они оба посылали невероятное количество смешанных сигналов. Лучше будет разобраться с этим, как только кончится дело.

Рыжая, её имя было… - Тесса, подумал он - задала вопрос. Он попросил её повторить. Она выглядела раздраженной, но не отказывалась от разговора.

\- Ты отметил Скотта запахом?, - спросила она, поглядывая на Шерлока, который был на другом конце толпы и ждал начала фейерверка.

\- Случайно, - ответил Джон. - Мы на самом деле не вместе. Не всегда можно контролировать физиологию, - заметил он.

Тесса все ещё была раздражена присутствием Шерлока.

\- Разве ты не думаешь, что он должен был остаться дома? Я имею в виду, пока запах не исчезнет. Это посылает смешанные сигналы. Они уже целиком пахнут альфой, зачем им еще один? Это эгоистично. Такие омеги как он – причина, почему многие из нас все еще одиноки! Такие омеги как он – причина, почему я никогда не найду пару. Даже если он пахнет тобой, другие альфы давятся слюнями при виде него. Он не заслуживает тебя. Он не заслуживает их. Он _никого_ не заслуживает.

Тон Тессы превратился из слегка раздраженного в убийственный в течении её короткого монолога.

Джон был на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что разговаривает с серийным убийцей.

Он моргнул и, пробормотав извинения, отправился сквозь толпу, чтобы добраться до Шерлока. Он схватил детектива за руку, не заботясь о том, что возможно, выглядит как жалкий альфа с замашками собственника.

\- Джон, что ты делаешь? Я разговаривал с ними для дела…

\- Тесса – психопат, - прервал его Джон, как только они вышли за пределы слышимости.

\- Кто?

\- Тесса, - сказал Джон, кивая в направлении омеги. – Рыжие волосы, любит хорьков. Она сумасшедшая. Ты поставил не на ту лошадь. Это не альфа-собственник, это психованная одинокая омега.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

\- Я понимаю, что ты можешь чувствовать себя неловко с её авансами…

\- Не относись ко мне свысока, Шерлок, - прервал его Джон, разъяряясь. – Я был солдатом и чертовски хорошим. Я узнаю опасность, когда чувствую её и намерение убивать, когда вижу его. Тесса – та, кто тебе нужен и она выбрала тебя следующей жертвой.

Шерлок просто смотрел на Джона, потеряв дар речи.

Над их головами распускался фейерверк.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Мы её все любим, правда? http://i760.photobucket.com/albums/xx241/SusiGo/tumblr_m7o760xA6Y1rpe4pjo2_250.jpg~original


	5. Chapter 5

_«Ухаживания - в действительности одна из самых простых и самых сложных вещей в нашем мире. Она же - самая прекрасная»_

***

_Я узнаю опасность, когда чувствую её и намерение убивать, когда вижу его._

Шерлок просчитался. Его разум внезапно превратился в хаос, переписывая каждое предположение, замещая старые теории дюжиной новых.

И посреди этого хаоса, в самой глубине его разума, самодовольно веселился маленький омега, потому что оставить Джона, очевидно, было очень хорошим решением.

Потому что, _конечно_ , это был не альфа. В убийствах было слишком много изящества, разрезы были почти хирургическими. Альфа атаковал бы напролом и разорвал бы жертву на куски. Но омега… омега действовала бы осознанно, осторожно и аккуратно.

И эта омега…

Тесса… Фицсиммонс. Да. Тесса Фицсиммонс, если не обращать внимания на её чрезмерную любовь к хорькам, на первый взгляд казалась относительно нормальной. Она была тихой, она была прилежной, у неё была степень по биологии… ох. Она бы знала расположение всех главных артерий. Она бы смогла убить, обладая таким знанием.

О, да. Она это сделала. Она должна была это сделать.

Как она это делала? Она следила за отмеченными омегами до самого дома, стучала в дверь, входила и нападала?

У Шерлока не было _доказательств_. Она была очень хороша в заметании следов. Там ничего не осталось, что бы указывало…

Или было, но Шерлок был слишком захвачен своей глупой _неправильной_ теорией, чтобы заметить. Как минимум, она должна была оставлять за собой шерсть хорьков на каждом месте преступления.

Шерлок знал, что должен сделать.

\- Идеально, - выдохнул Шерлок, глядя Джону в глаза. – Тогда мы просто должны подождать, когда она придет за мной.

\- Плохая идея, - сразу же запротестовал Джон. 

Шерлок проигнорировал его и отвернулся, чтобы достать свой телефон и послать сообщение Лестраду.

**Нашел убийцу. Тесса Фицсиммонс. Омега. Нужны доказательства. Заманиваю её на Бейкер-стрит. Будь готов. – ШХ**

Он решил немного «подбросить дров» и постараться вести себя поразвязнее с альфами, готовыми закрыть глаза (и нос) на метку Джона.

Лестрад ответил через несколько минут.

**Ты уверен? Шерлок, объясни хоть раз. – Лестрад**

**Просто будь готов. Я не знаю, когда она придет, но я на девяносто процентов уверен, что она это сделает. Я сообщу, когда отправлюсь домой. – ШХ**

Шерлок вздохнул. Он никогда не был настолько вежлив. Глупый Джон наверно глупо влиял на его глупую личность. *

Он снова обратил своё внимание на стоящего перед ним альфу. Потом, удостоверившись, что Тесса на него смотрит, он подошёл к Джону и обнял его за талию, склонившись, чтобы говорить ему на ухо. 

\- Ты абсолютно прав, - прошептал Шерлок. – Она слишком внимательно за мной следит, чтобы это оказалось чем-то иным. Уходи через двадцать минут. Я уйду через тридцать. Жди меня на верхнем пролете лестницы, она не будет знать, что ты там.

\- Что ты собираешься делать? - выдохнул Джон, поворачиваясь так, чтобы обмен репликами выглядел настолько интимно, насколько это возможно.

\- Я собираюсь продолжить флиртовать. Просто походи тут с ревнующим и собственническим видом. У тебя замечательно получалось до сих пор, кстати.

\- Я не особо играл, но спасибо.

\- В итоге, это должно выглядеть, будто тебе надоело за мной бегать и ты ушел домой. Это должно стать катализатором. Тесса решит, что я прогоняю всех доступных альф. Она разозлится достаточно, чтобы действовать сегодня же. Я отправлюсь вскоре после тебя и возьму такси до Бейкер-стрит. Вторая и третья жертвы были убиты в переулках, так что вариант идти пешком не рассматривается.

\- Да, могу себе представить, почему идея получить заточку под ребра в темном проулке, звучит не очень заманчиво.

\- Я не знаю, как она находит их квартиры, полагаю, она просто следит за жертвой, но нельзя быть в этом уверенным. Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы она получила намёк, куда именно я направляюсь.

\- Тогда она последует за тобой, и мы поймаем её при покушении на убийство. Блестяще.

\- Элементарно, на самом деле. Это именно то, что сделали бы ярдовцы, за исключением того, что они скорее всего приняли бы больше мер предосторожностей и испортили бы всё своей некомпетентностью. К счастью, ничего сложного не требуется.

\- Ну, - вздохнул Джон, – тебе, вероятно, нужно вернуться к работе. Мы наверно выглядим, как будто признаёмся друг другу в страшных секретах. Кстати говоря, нам, похоже, стоит обсудить наши намерения после этого дела.

\- Намерения?

\- Ты точно знаешь о чём я, не притворяйся, что нет, - проворчал Джон, отодвигаясь и нацепляя улыбку. – Иди, флиртуй с другими альфами, в то время как я на это смотрю и обдумываю убийство.

\- Если и в самом деле решишь стать серийным убийцей, то пожалуйста, будь интересным. Меня тошнит от убийц без вдохновения. Это дело оказалось скучнее, чем я обычно предпочитаю. Хотя, оно шло в комплекте с неким Джоном Ватсоном, так что не могу сказать, что буду сильно жаловаться.

Улыбка Джона внезапно стала гораздо более естественной.

\- Удачи.

Шерлок отвернулся, поймал злобный взгляд Тессы и вернулся к остальным.

***

Тридцать мучительных минут спустя, Шерлок начал лениво прощаться и собираться, чтобы покинуть мероприятие. Джон в бешенстве ушел ровно десять минут назад, привлекая к этому приличное количество внимания и интерес к «Скотту» в его отсутствие удвоился.

Он прошел мимо Тессы и взглянул на неё пару раз, как если бы она показалась ему знакомой. Он подошел к ней с неуверенной улыбкой, поправляя свои очки, будто испытывая сомнения.

\- Извини, но… мы не живем по-соседству? - спросил он, пытаясь изобразить дружелюбное, но неуверенное поведение.

Тесса посмотрела на него, как будто не знала, что сказать.

\- Бейкер-стрит, правильно? - спросил он, надеясь, что она сообразит и таким образом, попадется на удочку.

\- О, да, - сказала она невероятно фальшивым тоном. Если это был верх её способностей к притворству, то получить признание будет легко. – Я так и подумала, что ты мне знаком. Ещё раз, где ты живешь?

\- Два-два-один-бэ, - ответил Шерлок, выделяя каждое слово. – А ты через дорогу, правильно?

К счастью, она просто соглашалась со всем, что он говорил, кивая головой, но избегая встречаться с ним взглядом. Как она умудрилась попасть в квартиру Анжелы Стаффорд – было за пределами его понимания.

\- Ну, было приятно тебя повидать, - сказал Шерлок. – Ты должна как-нибудь зайти. В конце концов, мы, омеги должны держаться друг друга, - сказал он, подмигивая. – Я ухожу сейчас. Увидимся.

Господи, чем скорее он избавится от образа Скотта Вильямса, тем лучше. Он задумался, можно ли умереть от передоза манерным поведением.

Он легко поймал такси, назвал адрес и отбил сообщения Джону и Лестраду. Он направлялся домой и надеялся, что она заглотила эту мучительно-очевидную наживку. Если же нет, то Шерлок не был уверен, чего ради он посвятил этому делу последние несколько дней, потому что Тесса, очевидно, не была достаточно умной, чтобы это заслужить.

Хотя, размышлял Шерлок, именно муторный характер этого дела был той причиной, по которой отношения с Джоном Ватсоном смогли развиться до такого уровня. Будь это настоящее, всепоглощающее дело, заставляющее его ставить под сомнение всё, что он знал о преступниках, то он не посмотрел бы на доктора дважды.

Тем не менее, Джон Ватсон находился сейчас на Бейкер-стрит, готовый защищать Шерлока и хватать убийцу. Просто потому, что Шерлок попросил.

Большинство альф устроило бы истерику, если бы омега попытался им указывать. (Шерлок никогда бы не признался, но именно поэтому началась вражда между ним и Андерсоном). Джон же просто улыбнулся и последовал приказу. И он сделал это не как солдат, обученный подчиняться приказам - он сделал это, как будто _хотел_ так поступить. Он хотел помочь и уважал решение Шерлока, не задавая вопросов и к черту его пол.

Шерлок не хотел альфу.

Он не хотел напористого, властного, ужасающе оберегающего, надоедливого человека в своей жизни, который бы постоянно указывал ему что делать. Бога ради, у него уже был Майкрофт, ему не нужен был еще один человек, пытающийся его контролировать. 

Он не хотел принадлежать, не хотел чтобы им обладали. Он не хотел проводить свои дни в заботе о детях и уборке. Он не хотел упражняться в «да, дорогой» и «нет, дорогой». Он не хотел делать то, что от него ожидалось, только потому, что это от него ожидалось.

Шерлок хотел, однако, товарищества. Он хотел кого-то рядом с собой, кто смог бы идти с ним в ногу, или, хотя бы, был способен догонять. Он хотел твердую руку и открытую улыбку. Он хотел рук, обнимающих его за талию, и шерстяных свитеров, и чашек чая, и выдоха «Хм» каждый раз, когда Шерлока слегка заносило.

Шерлок не хотел альфу.

Шерлок хотел Джона Ватсона.

Вот дерьмо.

И он был почти уверен, что Джон Ватсон тоже хотел его.

Это было не по плану. Это противоречило плану. Это было против всего, что он когда-либо хотел, когда-либо решал для себя. И тем не менее, это сидело рядом, глядя на него без всякого сомнения.

Шерлок хотел отдать себя Джону. Он хотел этого с уверенностью, которая заставляла его сердце биться так, как раньше мог только кокаин. 

На самом деле, это вероятно, нездорово и ему нужно сделать проверки.

_Извините, доктор, но я кажется, испытываю аритмию каждый раз когда думаю о моём Джоне. Думаю, ЭКГ в порядке. А еще, не могли бы вы удалить мне сердце, чтобы я перестал испытывать чувства?_

Шерлок вздохнул. Вероятно не вариант. Он собирался посмотреть фактам в лицо. Шерлок хотел заключить связь с Джоном. И он обнаружил, что его очень беспокоит, а хочет ли Джон того же самого.

***

\- Я все еще один, - объявил Шерлок, входя в квартиру. – Она не пошла прямо за мной. 

Шерлок знал, что Джон ждет наверху, как и обсуждалось. Он прислал Шерлоку сообщение, пока тот еще был в такси.

**Только что приехал на Бейкер-стрит. Миссис Хадсон впустила меня. На всякий случай, уговорил её уйти на вечер. Кажется, она ушла к сестре. – ДВ**

Лестрад тоже отписался.

**ШЕРЛОК, БЫЛО БЫ МИЛО ПОЛУЧИТЬ ЧЕРТОВО ОБЪЯСНЕНИЕ О ТОМ, ЧТО НАХРЕН ПРОИСХОДИТ. – Лестрад**

**Я сказал тебе, мы ловим серийного убийцу. Тесса Фицсиммонс. –ШХ  
**   
**Я ПОНЯЛ ЭТО, НО Я ВРЯД ЛИ МОГУ ПРИКАЗАТЬ УСТРОИТЬ ЗАСАДУ БЕЗ ПРИЧИНЫ. – Лестрад  
**   
**Ты на месте? –ШХ  
**   
**ДА, НО ЭТО НЕ СУТЬ. – Лестрад  
**   
**Прекрати писать заглавными буквами без необходимости. У меня создаётся впечатление, что ты на меня кричишь. – ШХ  
**   
**БОЛВАН, ТАК И БЫЛО ЗАДУМАНО –Лестрад**

Иногда Лестрад не был самым профессиональным сотрудником полиции.

Шерлок приблизился к окнам и замер, ожидая, когда что-нибудь произойдет. Джон прокрался по лестнице, кивнул Шерлоку, показал что вытаскивает пистолет и вернулся на исходную позицию.

Всё что им оставалось делать – ждать.

Через пятнадцать минут в кармане Шерлока зажужжал телефон. Он вытащил его и прочитал сообщение.

 **Фицсиммонс только что вышла из такси на углу улицы. Направляется к 221. – Лестрад  
**  
Шерлок положил устройство в карман и улыбнулся.

Игра началась.

\- Боевые позиции, - сказал Шерлок тихо, зная, что Джон был в состоянии повышенной готовности и скорее всего слышал его. Шерлок постоял ещё немного у окна, пока не заметил рыжие волосы. Он сбросил пальто с плеч и снял фальшивые очки, стряхивая остатки Скотта Вильямса и возвращая Шерлока Холмса.

Бедная девочка понятия не имела, с кем связалась.

Он закрыл глаза, позволяя адреналину бежать по венам, тогда как его симпатическая нервная система начала работать в полную силу.

Он был восхитительным, этот прилив – естественный приход. Вот почему он это делал. Сердце колотилось, а кожу покалывало и он чувствовал себя таким _живым_ , что с трудом удерживался, чтобы не сбежать вниз по лестнице и не испортить всё.

Услышав дверной звонок, он послал последнее сообщение.

**Будь наготове. – ШХ**

И пусть Лестрад бесится от этой расплывчатой формулировки. Шерлоку доставлял удовольствие тот факт, что Лестрад по большому счету понятия не имеет что происходит и что Шерлок собирается делать.

В конце концов, она должна быть поймана на горячем, не так ли?

Шерлок поспешил к входной двери и открыл её, изобразив удивление при виде Тессы. Она криво ему улыбнулась и откашлялась.

\- У меня замок сломался, - сказала она. – И, ну, я подумала: «я только что обнаружила тут Скотта, так что это практически судьба», и я пришла сюда и… извини, я чувствую себя неудобно. Могу я переночевать у тебя на диване, а утром приглашу слесаря? Я знаю, что ты меня не знаешь и это странно, приглашать незнакомцев внутрь….

\- Следуй, - приказал Шерлок, даже не пытаясь смягчить свой тон под тот, которым говорил Скотт. Он провел её наверх, в 221Б, не оглядываясь. Она не стала бы нападать, не удостоверившись, что они одни. Не удостоверившись, что никто не услышит борьбы.

\- Ревность… - пробормотал Шерлок. – Это частая мотивация, но редко в такой извращенной форме. Почему бы не убивать альф, которые тебя отвергли? Боялась, что это уменьшит количество вариантов?

Тесса застыла в гостиной.

\- Ты все еще молода. Ты омега, ты бы нашла себе пару в итоге, - Шерлок протянул последнее слово. – Единственный омега старше тридцати в базе данных «Свахи», ну – это я. Омега никогда не будет одинок слишком долго, так что мне интересно, почему такая сильная реакция?

Тесса сглотнула и медленно пошевелила рукой, как будто она пыталась незаметно залезть в карман пальто.

\- Это не из-за того, что я одинока, - прошептала она. – Это из-за того, что вы уже _отмечены_ , - она произнесла это слово как ругательство. – И вы – _отмеченные_ омеги уже имеете то, что я ищу. Эгоистично и жестоко совать нам это прямо в лицо и расхаживать так, как будто вы недовольны, что кто-то вас хочет. Ты не заслуживаешь своего альфу. Ты не заслуживаешь никакого альфу.

\- А ты - да? - спросил Шерлок, сокращая дистанцию. – Давай, убери меня из уравнения. Сделай невероятное допущение, что Джон Ватсон снова свободен. Ты попытаешься забрать его себе?» Шерлок рассмеялся пустым смехом. - Тебе действительно придется меня убить, потому что я не намерен делиться.

Тесса сорвалась. Она вытащила из кармана хирургический скальпель и сделала выпад в сторону Шерлока. Он легко увернулся. Обычно она это делала не так. Она предпочитала подкрасться сзади и сначала перерезать горло. Потом, когда жертва падала, она перерезала остальные артерии. Она была слишком неуклюжей, чтобы справиться с атакой лицом к лицу. Тем не менее, ей удалось зацепить рукав, разрезать ткань и неглубоко порезать кожу на предплечье. Но, порез был совсем поверхностный и Шерлок его почти не заметил. Схватить её было бы настолько легко, что просто жалко.

Таким образом, Шерлоку в действительности не требовалась, чтобы Джон появлялся из ниоткуда, обезоруживал женщину и фиксировал её на полу, но он должен был признать, что Джон при этом выглядел круто.

Шерлок послал Лестраду еще одно сообщение и через пару секунд, казалось половина столичной полиции оказались в квартире. Тессу заковали в наручники (всхлипывающую и всё время сопротивляющуюся) и Шерлок отвечал на утомительные вопросы, пока полицейские осуществляли все процедуры, которые считали необходимыми. 

Джон стоял в сторонке, односложно отвечая на вопросы и привлекая к себе как можно меньше внимания. Он чувствовал дискомфорт и потребность защищать свою территорию**, но не сбежал как только в нём пропала необходимость, так что Шерлок воспринял это как плюс.

В процессе объяснения Лестраду всех подробностей, он поймал взгляд Джона и, не прерываясь, совершенно сознательно наклонил голову на бок, показывая еще нетронутую кожу своей шеи.

Предложение. Начало пятой стадии ухаживаний.

Глаза Джона резко расширились. Он облизнул губы и слегка изменил позу, не отрывая от Шерлока взгляда.

Шерлок вернул своё внимание Лестраду, который всё ещё делал заметки, не заметив ничего необычного. Вероятно, это было к лучшему. Если бы он увидел, то долго бы доставал Шерлока.

К сожалению, обмен взглядами сделал Шерлока сверхчувствительным к присутствию Джона, так что каждая секунда, прошедшая в ожидании, когда же эти имбецилы из Ярда закончат и уберутся, казалась вечностью.

Но наконец-то, _наконец-то_ , после обещания дать показания утром (чего не случится, если всё пойдет хорошо), все эти надоедливые полицейские закончили и отбыли. Тишина, оставшаяся после их ухода, практически была звуком сама по себе, настолько она была тяжелой и гнетущей.

Шерлок просто повернулся к Джону, подняв одну бровь. Его шея все ещё была открыта – всё ещё очевидное приглашение.

\- Ты действительно имеешь это в виду? – спросил Джон, не двигаясь со своего места на другом конце комнаты. – Я знаю, что ты не хочешь пару. Это будет трудно отменить.

\- Я не склонен к нерешительности, Джон, - резко ответил Шерлок. – И я не вижу смысла в потере времени, когда уже уверен в своих желаниях. Я не хочу, чтобы мной владели – это правда. Я не хочу быть покорным омегой сильного, доминирующего альфы – тоже правда. Но ты не попытаешься владеть мной. Я вижу это. Мы совместимы, Джон.

\- Это гораздо более серьёзный шаг, чем запах. Если я укушу тебя…

\- Это будет значить всё. Я прекрасно понимаю. Обмен запахами ничего не значит, как мы уже установили. Я заинтересован в закреплении связи, Джон. Я искренне уверен, что в мире нет другого альфы, который подходил бы мне больше, чем ты. Ты начал ухаживания и сейчас я их завершаю, - он расстегнул верх рубашки и ещё больше обнажил шею. - Твой ход.

Джон выглядел неуверенно.

\- Шерлок, ты был непреклонен в том, что не хочешь пару.

\- Это было вечность назад.

\- Это было прошлым вечером.

\- Правда? – Шерлок припомнил вчерашний день. – Пекарня была прошлым вечером. Это был длинный день.

\- Я бы сказал…, - вздохнул Джон. – Я вымотан.

\- Джон.

\- Да?

\- Ты собираешься кусать мою шею, или нет?

Джон ещё раз подумал над предложением Шерлока.

\- Разве мы не должны… не знаю, обсудить планы на будущее? Например, хочешь ли ты детей? Каковы твои планы на следующие… десять лет, или типа того?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Я смирился, что у меня не будет детей, потому что никогда не хотел, чтобы меня контролировал альфа. Тем не менее, я считаю, что был бы не против растить ребенка, при условии, что у меня будет помощь. Что касается планов, то я стою на распутье – полагаю, это точная метафора. Если ты уйдешь, то я продолжу жить точно так же как и раньше – раскрывая преступления и в одиночестве. Если ты останешься, то следующие десять лет я проведу раскрывая преступления и наслаждаясь твоим обществом. Тем не менее, я верю, что мог бы легко добавить ребенка в это уравнение. У меня нет грандиозных планов, Джон. Я существо привычки. Твоё решение просто определяет, буду ли я одинок.

\- Ты уверен, что не будет кого-нибудь ещё?

\- Ты серьёзно думаешь, что есть много людей, которые могут терпеть меня как личность?

\- Шерлок.

Он закатил свои глаза.

\- Джон, мой мозг работает очень быстро. Я могу обработать информацию и получить выводы быстрее, чем ты можешь понять. Когда я принимаю решение, ты можешь быть уверен, что я хорошо всё обдумал и имею в виду каждое слово. Я хочу заключить связь с тобой.

\- То есть ты уверен?

\- Джон, это становится утомительным.

\- Просто хочу удостовериться, - проворчал Джон, сокращая дистанцию между ними и кладя руки на бедра Шерлока. – Да, я бы хотел поставить тебе метку. Охрененно хочу, на самом деле. Я хочу укусить тебя, потом заключить связь, потом завести с тобой детей и провести с тобой остаток своей жизни. И черт побери, мы знакомы всего два дня. 

Джон немного застопорился на этой мысли.

\- Не имеет смысла терять время только потому, что другие люди не могут осознать, что мы можем быть так уверены друг в друге после такого короткого знакомства. Если хочешь, мы можем подождать моей естественной течки. Ожидается через два месяца.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Ну, жизнь коротка, а мы не то, чтобы сильно береглись.

\- Никто не знает, что произойдет за два месяца.

\- Может быть нашим единственным шансом.

\- Так зачем рисковать этим? - спросил Шерлок, наклоняя голову. Одновременно, Джон поднял свою и когда их губы встретились, это было медленно и мучительно сладко и Шерлок просто _знал_. Что было глупо, так как нет никакой научной основы для интуиции, но это было правдой. Он знал, что делает правильный выбор, потому что Джон Ватсон был просто идеален для него. 

Судя по энтузиазму Джона, когда поцелуй начал углубляться и перетекать от нежного в сторону посасывания и покусывания и постанывания, Джон считал точно так же. Шерлок подумал, что лучшего подтверждения ему не требуется.

Джон отстранился, спускаясь поцелуями вниз по челюсти и шее Шерлока, пробуя на вкус кожу, где скоро появится его метка.

\- Я играю на скрипке, когда думаю, - с трудом выдохнул Шерлок, беспорядочно дергая одежду Джона. – Я могу говорить без остановки или молчать целыми днями. Я провожу эксперименты над частями человеческого тела, когда мне скучно.

\- Да, я черт побери, заметил это, - сказал Джон, целуя Шерлока под челюстью. – Я тут целый день провел. Чуть штаны не обмочил, когда увидел отрезанную голову в холодильнике.

\- Я пытаюсь бросить курить, - продолжил Шерлок. – И я употреблял … более сильные наркотики, когда был моложе, но я чист уже несколько лет.

Это заставило Джона приостановиться.

\- Ну, до тех пор, пока ты чист.

\- Я чист, - заверил его Шерлок. - Хотя Лестрад периодически устраивает липовый обыск на наркотики, только чтобы позлить меня. Ещё у меня есть очень раздражающий старший брат, который любит похищать людей в качестве аргумента. Но я его игнорирую, так что не беспокойся. Мои родители живы, но я не часто с ними разговариваю. Меня называют социопатом и не без причины. Я говорю ужасные вещи, не осознавая этого, но постараюсь не поступать так с тобой.

\- Ух, - Джон быстро подумал. – Мои родители умерли. Мой отец бил нас с сестрой. Гарри алкоголик и слишком собственнически относится к своей паре, которую зовут Клара. У меня больное плечо. Я безработный, страдаю от ПТС, ужасных кошмаров и имею склонность хвататься за пистолет самую малость слишком быстро. У меня ужасный нрав, но требуется приложить много усилий, чтобы я сорвался и, хотя я не становлюсь злобным, со мной невозможно договориться, когда я закусил удила. Я также думаю, что _возможно_ имею пристрастие к опасности.

\- Думаю, я могу с этим справиться, - улыбнулся Шерлок. – Не пытайся изменить мои недостатки и я не буду менять твои.

\- Договорились.

\- Даже если ты не кладешь сахар в кофе.

\- Хм.

Шерлок улыбнулся и поцеловал Джона еще раз.

\- Спальня, я думаю. Может быть удобнее.

\- Ты пытаешься меня соблазнить?

\- _Да_. И мы постоянно прерываемся на разговор. Это начинает раздражать.

Джон слегка прикусил Шерлоку нижнюю губу.

\- Властный, - пробормотал он. Его голос был теплым и нежным.

Шерлок взял Джона за руку и повел по коридору. Он распахнул дверь и подтолкнул Джона к кровати, одновременно расстегивая свою рубашку. Шелк упал на пол с шелестом. Шерлок повернулся и увидел, что Джон рассматривает его, сидя на углу кровати.

\- Великолепный, - сказал Джон, его голос был низким и грубым. – Абсолютно великолепный. Господи, я счастливейший человек во всем гребаном мире.

\- Раздевайся, - приказал Шерлок, пытаясь скрыть румянец.

\- Властный - повторил Джон.

\- Джон, снимай одежду, - фыркнул Шерлок, сражаясь с пряжкой своего ремня.

\- Люблю, когда ты находишь время чтобы соблазнить меня. Я чувствую себя таким желанным.

\- Из нас двоих, - произнес Шерлок, наконец подходя и стаскивая с Джона свитер. – У кого нулевой сексуальный опыт?

\- Предполагаю, что ты имел в виду себя. У нас в действительности не было об этом разговора.

\- Правильно. Так что, учитывая, что при нормальных обстоятельствах это я был бы нерешительным, тот факт что я _пытаюсь это начать_ , достаточная причина чтобы ты прекратил разговаривать и снял штаны.

\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Джон. Он расслабился в пассивном принятии действий Шерлока.

Что было просто уловкой, на которую Шерлок попался, потому что в следующий момент он обнаружил себя прижатым к матрасу очень сильным, очень возбужденным альфой.

\- Привет, - сказал Шерлок, повинуясь какому-то странному рефлексу.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Приветствую. Я собираюсь стащить с тебя брюки, поцеловать каждый дюйм твоего тела, а потом поставить метку. Подходит ли тебе это?

Шерлок сглотнул.

\- Очень.

\- Хорошо.

\- Прекрасно.

Джон начал. Остатки одежды исчезли так быстро, что это должно было быть мировым рекордом. Через мгновение Шерлок извивался и стонал под руками и языком Джона.

Он чувствовал себя абсолютно разобранным на части. Все рациональные мысли покинули его сознание. Всё остальное было гулом из: _хочу, нужно, да, Джон._

Джон вернул свои губы назад на рот Шерлока и целовал его глубоко и медленно. Шерлок извивался и впивался ногтями в спину Джона, оставляя отметины и царапины. Шерлок считал, что это только справедливо, учитывая, что скоро он навсегда будет отмечен его зубами.

Джон переместил свои действия на шею Шерлока, облизывая его запаховые железы, готовя место для укуса. Шерлок начал вскидывать вверх свои бедра. Джон выровнялся рядом с ним и подстроился под ритм, их тела совпадали друг с другом, как кусочки пазла.

Шерлок потерялся в тумане удовольствия и скольжения кожи по коже. Он подозревал, что болтал что-то, но даже ради спасения своей жизни не смог бы сказать, что именно.

\- Господи, - с трудом выдохнул Джон. – Боже, я близко. Шерлок, ты _уверен_? Последний шанс сказать нет.

\- Джон, да черт тебя подери!

\- Извини, - засмеялся Джон. Он ускорил движения и Шерлок последовал его примеру, чувствуя, как удовольствие закручивается в животе, умоляя о высвобождении, когда Джон наконец-то впился зубами в нежную плоть Шерлокова горла.

Было больно. Более чем. Что является нормальной реакцией, подумал Шерлок, когда шею кусают настолько глубоко, что это оставляет шрам.

В этот момент Джон застонал и, содрогаясь, кончил Шерлоку на живот. И боль Шерлока растворилась, мешаясь с удовольствием, когда он последовал за Джоном, издав крик и впиваясь в спину Джона так, что и у того выступила кровь. Шерлок отстраненно отметил, что царапины на спине следует продезинфицировать. В слюне Шерлока не было веществ, которые были в слюне Джона и, таким образом, свежий укус на шее был в безопасности от инфекции, а вот спина Джона – нет.

Всё это было отмечено маленькой частью мозга Шерлока, которая оставалась в сознании в процессе оргазма. Он вежливо попросил эту часть мозга заткнуться нахрен, потому что она мешала ему блаженствовать.

Так вот на что был похож секс. Ну. Он впустую потратил пятнадцать лет подавленного сексуального желания. Он решил начать возмещать упущенное как можно скорее, надеясь, что у Джона короткий восстановительный период.

Джон облизывал и обихаживал укус, пока боль не превратилась в тусклую пульсацию. Он скатился с него, но все еще был прижат к Шерлоку что, по мнению самого Шерлока, было именно тем местом, где ему следовало находиться.

\- Что теперь? - спросил Джон, все еще переводя дыхание.

\- Гормоны в твоей слюне вызовут у меня течку, - ответил Шерлок, когда обрел способность говорить. – У нас есть несколько часов до начала, чтобы поесть, попить, поспать и запретить всем беспокоить нас следующие несколько дней. Как только наступает течка, процесс закрепления связи доводится до конца. Если нет, то моё тело испытает сильное напряжение, что может быть опасно, так что нам нужно будет совершить проникающий половой акт как можно быстрее.

\- Любимый, меня не нужно убеждать тебя трахнуть.

Шерлок поверить не мог, что он покраснел. После всего, что они сейчас делали, он покраснел. Он откашлялся.

\- После этого, либо наступит беременность и течка прекратится, либо она продлится несколько дней, пока не закончится естественным путём. Как только она заканчивается, ты пакуешь свои вещи и переезжаешь ко мне, мы идем к Лестраду, чтобы дать наши показания с опозданием в несколько дней, просто чтобы его позлить, а Майкрофт воспользуется возможностью похитить тебя и сказать, что если ты причинишь мне боль, то никто не найдет твой труп.

\- Чем именно занимается твой брат?

\- Всем.

\- Дерьмо.

\- Именно.

Наступила краткая пауза.

\- Так ты хочешь? - спросил наконец Джон.

\- Хочу что?

\- Ребенка.

Шерлок помолчал. 

\- Пока нет, - наконец решил он.

Джон кивнул.

\- Так и подумал. Наверно, нам надо сначала самим устроиться, прежде чем добавлять во все это ребенка.

\- В таком случае, надо купить контрацептивы, - вздохнул Шерлок, вставая. – Я куплю, а ты сходи за едой. У нас есть всего несколько часов, пока не начнется трехдневный секс-марафон. Нам необходимо запастись силами.

\- Я чувствую себя истощенным, просто думая об этом, - вздохнул Джон, но на лице у него была легкая улыбка. 

Шерлок бросил на свою пару изучающий взгляд, потом отправился в ванную принять душ. После чего он оделся и нашел свой мобильник среди брошенной на пол одежды. Он послал Лестраду сообщение.

 **Вхожу в течку. Буду не в состоянии давать показания несколько дней. Какая жалость. – ШХ  
**  
Лестрад ответил практически сразу, несмотря на поздний час.

 **Пошел на хрен, Шерлок. – Лестрад  
**  
Шерлок улыбнулся. Он убедил незнакомца переехать к нему, поймал серийного убийцу с минимальными усилиями, заключил связь с единственным альфой, который мог бы полюбить его и выбесил Лестрада до состояния вульгарности.

Сегодня был хороший день.


	6. Chapter 6

_«Самая главная часть процесса ухаживаний - это подтверждение связи. Если после укуса паре не удастся заняться сексом, это может повлиять самым печальным образом на все дальнейшие попытки установление связи»_

Шерлок отправился за контрацептивами и спецсредствами для течки (Джон не был уверен, что именно в это входит), а Джон пошел за продуктами и бутилированной водой, чтобы сделать запасы в спальне. Это был не первый его раз с омегой в течке (хотя в тот раз это был армейский приятель, чья упаковка супрессантов оказалась бракованной, и он провел всю течку в ошейнике, чтобы Джон случайно его не укусил), так что он знал, чего ожидать. Тем не менее, он знал, что Шерлок до этого никогда не проводил течку с альфой, так что Джон был крайне дотошным относительно того, что им может понадобиться. 

Даже естественная течка была серьёзной встряской для омеги. Вызванная течка, по-видимому, была кошмаром. Джон молился, чтобы никто из них из-за этого не пожалел о связи.

Он метался по округе, пока не нашел магазин, открытый в два часа ночи. Там он начал выбирать продукты с максимальной скоростью, стремясь как можно быстрее вернуться в квартиру - к Шерлоку.

Джон тяжело сглотнул при мысли о нём. Может быть детектив уже был там, ожидая Джона - обнаженный, скользкий, все глубже погружающийся в волны течки.

Джон тряхнул головой и заставил себя собраться, пока не опозорился прямо посреди магазина.

Он расплатился в рекордно короткий срок и пошел назад так быстро, как только возможно с руками, полными пакетов с покупками и молясь, чтобы никто не решил ограбить его, - сегодня из всех ночей. Он был уверен, что даст отпор любым грабителям, но не хотел задерживаться ни на секунду.

Так что он спешил - руки полны пакетов, а голова полна мыслями о конечной цели его пути. Он практически бежал и знал, что должно быть выглядит смешно, но это было последним, что его волновало. Особенно, когда он, наконец зашел в 221. Как будто с разбега влетел лицом в стену чистейшего запаха. Шерлок вернулся и его течка определенно начала проявлять себя.

Джон взлетел вверх по лестнице, вломился в квартиру и налетел на семь разных предметов на пути в спальню Шерлока. 

Он успел осадить себя до того, как чуть не выломал дверь. Джон сделал глубокий, прочищающий вздох и очень спокойно постучал.

\- _Немедленно_ , Джон! - приказал Шерлок через деревянную преграду.

Джон улыбнулся и распахнул дверь, опустив пакеты на пол уже внутри.

И почти потерял сознание от чистого вожделения при виде Шерлока, распростертого на кровати, трахающего себя пальцами и извивающегося на простынях.

\- Господи! – Джон вспомнил как дышать – _Видел бы ты себя_!

\- Да, уверен, что я и в самом деле зрелище, - резко ответил Шерлок. – Прекрати пялиться и трахни меня!

Джона не надо было просить дважды. Альфа разделся в мгновение ока и опустился на колени, прямо напротив ступней Шерлока.

\- Презервативы? - спросил Джон, пока его мозги еще не сдали позиции. 

Шерлок мотнул головой в сторону пакета около кровати. Джон переполз на край и неловко порылся в мешке (пытаясь не думать о странном наборе вещей, который там обнаружил) пока не схватил коробку презервативов, как если бы это был приз в конце охоты за сокровищами.* Он вертел упаковку, пока наконец не разорвал фольгу зубами и не раскатал латекс по своему угрожающе твердому члену, чуть не кончив от этого. Что было бы невероятно унизительно.

\- _Только, блять посмей_! – простонал Шерлок, наблюдающий за этой смущающей процедурой с раздражением, нетерпением и похоже – каплей веселья. - Ты не кончишь, пока я не кончу!

\- Черт, - выдохнул Джон, пододвигаясь к Шерлоку и вставая на колени между его ног. – Сколько ты уже в таком состоянии?

\- Я не в течке, - поправил его Шерлок, поняв направление мыслей Джона. – Ещё нет, ещё несколько часов. Моё тело готовит себя в данный момент. Если бы я был в течке… мы бы сейчас не разговаривали.

\- Что же, - сказал Джон, делая судорожный вдох. – Мило со стороны твоего тела дать нам шанс сделать это _до того_ , как мы превратимся в пару безумных животных в гоне.

\- Именно. Тебе понадобится смазка, - сказал Шерлок. – Я ещё не произвожу свою собственную. Бутылка на тумбочке.

Джон схватил её и выдавил щедрое количество лубриканта на руку, скорее всего больше чем ему потребуется.

\- Я уже начал, - указал Шерлок. 

Джон фыркнул. Как будто он не заметил, что Шерлок делал всё это время! 

\- Я может и девственник, но я _не настолько_ узкий.

\- Лучше перебдеть, чем сожалеть. И не то чтобы я сам себя хвалил, но будучи альфой…

\- Да, да. У тебя большой член. Я заметил. Польщён?

Джон на миг задумался.

\- Да, - решил он. – Подвинься, теперь моя очередь.

Шерлок вытащил свои пальцы с тихим шипением. Джон удостоверился, что смазка достаточно нагрелась, прежде чем заменить его пальцы своими. Шерлок простонал и стал медленно расслабляться под прикосновениями.

Джон нашел губы Шерлока своими и выдохнул от удовольствия, когда они соприкоснулись. Он сопротивлялся попыткам Шерлока ускориться, сделать поцелуй жестким, страстным, с укусами. Он старался оставить его любящим и медленным. Целовал неторопливо, показывая, как сильно он этого хочет, хочет Шерлока.

Скоро Шерлок прекратил попытки захватить контроль и позволил себе просто плавиться под Джоном. Джон отстранился, посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза и легко улыбнулся, когда наконец ощутил под пальцами его простату. Он прошелся по ней лёгким, дразнящим движением и Шерлок закричал, выгибаясь над кроватью.

\- Мы немного возбуждены, да?

\- Ненавижу тебя, - задохнулся Шерлок. – Ты – зло. Ты абсолютное зло. Перестань дразнить меня.

\- Просто проверяю, что ты растянут и готов, - сказал Джон, изображая невинность.

\- Ты не продержишься долго, - сказал Шерлок. – Если ты не сделаешь что-нибудь как можно быстрее.

Джон засунул третий палец, чтобы заткнуть Шерлока. Омега прервался со стоном, слегка дергаясь от дискомфорта.

\- Если даже это слишком, ты был бы в агонии, если бы я попытался засунуть в тебя свой член. Так что прекрати ссориться со мной и наслаждайся тем, как я трахаю тебя пальцами.

Шерлок застонал: 

\- Джон… пожалуйста…

\- Блять! – выругался Джон, пытаясь думать о чём-нибудь, о чём угодно, лишь бы не кончить в ту же секунду. Он решил подумать о Клизме Жополице и о том, как же счастлив он, что больше они никогда не встретятся. 

Хотя, он бы хотел ткнуть ему в лицо метку укуса на шее Шерлока – только один раз. На самом деле, Джон хотел бы похвастаться Шерлоком перед всеми альфами, которые когда-либо пытались ухаживать за его омегой, просто насладиться тем фактом, что он победил. Что Шерлок был _его_. _Его_ пара. _Его_ омега.

Джон более чем потерялся в инстинктах альфы. Он вынул пальцы и прошелся ими по своему члену. Он успел схватить подушку и пристроить её под бедра Шерлока для более комфортного проникновения, прежде чем его член прикоснулся к жаркому входу.

\- Скажи мне, если это слишком, - сумел он выдохнуть. – Посмей только позволить мне себя поранить.

\- Джон. Просто сделай это. _Пожалуйста_.

Джон протолкнулся через начальное сопротивление мышц и попытался замедлиться, насколько было сил. _Боже_ , какой Шерлок был тесный. Невозможно, чтобы это было приятно для омеги. Джон немедленно остановился, жалея, что не смог потерпеть и подготовить Шерлока получше.

\- Джон, _сильнее_ , - пожаловался Шерлок, пытаясь подать бедрами навстречу.

Джон понял, что тот намеревается сделать, прежде чем это случилось и удержал бедра омеги внизу. 

\- Даже не пытайся, - предупредил Джон. – Сначала привыкни ко мне.

\- Я хочу тебя всего, - скулил Шерлок, теряя дыхание. – _Пожалуйста_.

Джон начал терять Шерлока в мареве течки. Он уже не был в том состоянии разума, чтобы остановить Джона, если тот зайдет слишком далеко. Джон вышел из него, споря с собой, что хуже: взять Шерлока, когда его разум был готов к этому, но тело еще нет; или оставить Шерлока рваться из кожи в отчаянной потребности, пока тело не станет полностью готово.

\- Мой Джон, - всхлипнул Шерлок. – Пожалуйста. Я хочу моего Джона.

Что и стало ответом на вопрос. 

Джон решил успокоить свою совесть добавлением изрядного количества лубриканта, размазав его по члену. Он прижал бедра Шерлока к подушке и начал двигаться как можно медленнее, выискивая взглядом малейший признак дискомфорта или боли. Шерлок хныкал и стонал, и задыхался, умоляя и подгоняя Джона входить глубже и сильнее. 

Джон остановился, войдя до конца. Потом толкнулся взад и вперед, пытаясь понять, насколько его хватит, прежде чем он кончит. 

Шерлок практически _заорал_ от удовольствия, когда один из толчков случайно прошелся по простате. Этот верзила обнял Джона ногами за талию, сцепив лодыжки и побуждая его толкаться и толкаться как можно глубже.

Джон повиновался, устанавливая медленный темп, проникая внутрь так глубоко, как только возможно, не раня при этом Шерлока, касаясь его простаты каждые несколько толчков, и отчаянно пытаясь обуздать внутреннего альфу, который хотел трахаться сильно и жестко, оставляя отметины ногтями и зубами. 

Их бедра встретились и начали двигаться одновременно, постепенно увеличивая темп.

С ускорением темпа они потеряли над собой контроль. Джон перешел от нежного движения в такт со своим любовником, к жесткому вбиванию в мужчину под ним, доводя их до кульминации. Приближаясь к разрядке, Шерлок начал лепетать.

\- Джон, - стонал он. – Хочу тебя. Хочу удержать тебя. О, _Боже_. Да. Пожалуйста. Я хочу твой узел. Я хочу твоих щенков. Джон. Джон. _Джон_.

Глаза Шерлока расширились от удивления. Спина изогнулась аркой, отрываясь от кровати. Его скручивало и трясло. Он содрогнулся, выстреливая своим семенем между ними, рыдая в своем освобождении и впиваясь ногтями глубоко в спину Джона. Джон не видел в своей жизни ничего прекраснее. Внутренние мышцы Шерлока сократились и Джон последовал за ним, подхваченный волной удовольствия, настолько сильного, что оно было почти болью.

Когда он пришел в себя, то обнаружил их дышащими одним воздухом, с переплетенными конечностями. Последние волны наслаждения пробегали по их телам, пока ритм сердец не начал наконец замедляться. Джон ухватился за края презерватива и медленно вышел, поморщившись от сочувствия, когда Шерлок издал хныканье из-за сверхчувствительности.

Ни один из них не промолвил и слова, пока Джон избавлялся от латекса и, спотыкаясь, брел в ванную, чтобы принести полотенце и обтереть их.

Он расслабился на кровати подле Шерлока и некоторое время играл с пальцами детектива, пока тот не заговорил.

\- Не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть, что будет через час, когда моя течка войдет в полную силу.

Джон начал смеяться и Шерлок присоединился к нему после краткой паузы. Оба хихикали, а потом каким-то образом оказались завернуты друг в друга и Шерлок спрятал свою голову у Джона под подбородком.

\- Я чувствую по запаху, что она усиливается, - сказал Джон спустя пару секунд. – Ты всё ещё со мной, правда? Я потерял там тебя ненадолго.

\- Пока здесь, - проворчал Шерлок. – Хотя и ненадолго. Когда сорвусь в следующий раз, то не вернусь в течении нескольких дней.

Джон поцеловал Шерлока в макушку.

\- Я позабочусь о тебе.

\- Это твоя работа, - заявил Шерлок. Он слегка отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Джона с легкой улыбкой. – Ты мой альфа.

Джон почувствовал, как его глаза увлажняются, но не позволил слезам пролиться. Шерлоку, наверно, не понравится это выражение сантиментов. Но всё равно, осознание, что он был чьим-то альфой, и не просто чьим-то, а _Шерлока_ – окрыляло.

\- Я всё ещё не твоя домохозяйка, - добавил Шерлок, засовывая голову обратно под подбородок Джона. – Если прикажешь мне сделать для тебя бутерброд, помни, что я знаком почти со всеми известными человечеству ядами.

\- Если кто-то из нас и будет готовить, то это буду я, - уверил его Джон. Он поморщился при этой мысли. – Хотя, нам лучше жить на еде на вынос.

\- Так будет лучше, - быстро согласился Шерлок, ужаснувшийся при мысли о Джоне за готовкой еды.

Страх был оправдан.

***

Джон проснулся от того, что Шерлок потирался об него своими гениталиями.

Бывали и худшие способы начать утро.

\- Любимый, ты ещё со мной? - спросил Джон, обнимая Шерлока.

Тот хмыкнул и продолжил свои действия.

\- Что же, если нет, то у меня всего пара минут. Дай только я найду презервативы, прежде чем события ускорятся.

\- Моя пара, - проворчал Шерлок, обнюхивая железы на шее Джона. – Мой альфа. Сильный альфа. Хочу твой узел. Размножиться с тобой. Наполни меня щенками.

\- Э, нет, мы это обсуждали, - мягко сказал Джон, дыша через рот, чтобы не потерять разум от запаха феромонов. То, что он еще не начал отчаянно трахать Шерлока, свидетельствовало о железном самоконтроле.

В конце концов, ему удалось найти коробку с презервативами, хоть и пришлось совершать маневры с каменной эрекцией и прилипшим к нему консультирующим детективом. Он возился с упаковкой, одновременно пытаясь удержать Шерлока от попыток опуститься на его член.

\- Нет, любимый, - сказал Джон с рваным дыханием, отчаянно пытаясь усмирить альфу, орущего на него из глубины сознания, что омегу следует пришпилить членом к кровати и наполнить семенем. - Встань на четвереньки. Так я смогу сцепиться с тобой узлом. Ты ведь хочешь мой узел, да?

\- Мой альфа, - нежно сказал Шерлок, тыкаясь носом Джону в ключицу и выполняя его просьбу. Джону удалось натянуть презерватив, не порвав его (воистину чудо), и устроиться позади Шерлока.

Омега был в разгаре течки, смазка стекала по бедрам, кожа была горячей и лихорадочной на ощупь.

\- Не беспокойся, любовь моя, - бормотал Джон, легко проскальзывая пальцами внутрь и наслаждаясь Шерлоковыми стонами облегчения. – Я держу тебя. Оу, ты уже открыт для меня. Готов, любимый?

\- Пара, связь, узел, потомство, - выдыхал Шерлок каждое слово.

Джон решил считать это согласием и погрузился в омегу. Первые судороги кульминации Шерлока начались уже с третьим толчком Джона. Альфа должен был признать, что испытывает облегчение от того, что Шерлок не продержался долго. Узел уже начал набухать и если он вскоре не окажется в Шерлоке, то этого никогда не случится. Он с силой толкался еще минуту, намеренно избегая касаться простаты, зная что для формирования сильной связи они должны кончить одновременно.

Шерлок заскулил, когда Джон начал проталкивать узел до конца. При нормальных обстоятельствах, он делал бы это гораздо медленнее, или даже вообще остановился, но за штурвалом был мозг альфы и единственное, что того заботило - это запихнуть узел в великолепнейшего омегу перед ним. Одной рукой Джон обнял Шерлока за плечи, и стал помогать тому двигаться навстречу своим отчаянным толчкам. Сразу после того, как узел прошел до конца, он начал распухать, пока они не оказались сцеплены. Всё, что Джон мог теперь делать, это покачиваться взад-вперед, потирая простату, пока омега не вскрикнул и не кончил. Джон быстро впился зубами в то же самое место укуса и вжался в Шерлока как можно глубже. Его сжавшиеся мышцы почти отправили Джона за край и он кончил как только почувствовал во рту вкус крови. Он разжал зубы и выпустил отмеченную кожу, после чего вылизывал её, пока не прекратилось кровотечение. На этот раз в его слюне был гормон, отвечающий за рубцевание шрама, который отныне навсегда отмечал принадлежность Шерлока Джону.

Он обнял Шерлока и уложил их обоих на бок, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее на все время до конца сцепки. Второй оргазм омыл его, когда Шерлок потянулся как кот, устраиваясь для долгого ожидания.

\- Я могу тебя чувствовать, - пробормотал Шерлок. – Это будет чертово чудо, если презерватив не порвется от такого количества спермы.

\- Ну, два оргазма прошли, - вздохнул Джон. – Ещё от одного до четырёх и всё.

\- А потом всё начнется снова, - вздохнул удовлетворенный Шерлок. – Могу я быть нижним из верхней позиции в следующий раз?

Джон согласился и снова кончил.

***

Три дня спустя они были истощены, обезвожены и голодны.

Но они были связаны.

И не убили друг друга.

Шерлок провел первый день после течки, рассылая множество сообщений и издавая возмущенные вопли, когда полученные ответы раздражали его. Он бы пошел в Скотланд-Ярд или в Бартс, но обнаружил, что может только аккуратно сидеть на самой мягкой мебели, а делать что-то ещё ему несколько некомфортно.

В первый день после течки, Джон прошел самый эпичный «путь позора» в истории цивилизации. Он вернулся в дом Гарри, чтобы упаковать остаток своих вещей и старался не краснеть пока объяснял всё, что произошло.

Джон был счастлив, что ему теперь есть где жить, потому как самодовольство его сестры было просто невыносимо.

\- Я говорила, что «Сваха» это хорошая идея.

\- Отвали, Гарри.

Он распаковал свои вещи во второй спальне. Хотя они уже решили жить в комнате Шерлока, оба чувствовали, что будет лучше, если у Джона будет своё собственное пространство на время притирки. 

Оба провели первый день, привыкая чувствовать через связь сильные эмоции друг друга. Джон чувствовал легкое беспокойство Шерлока о том, что всё случилось так быстро, но оно часто заглушалось постоянным чувством… удивления? Удивления, что Джон всё ещё был здесь, что это не было сном или порождением его воображения.

Шерлок чувствовал собственничество Джона, его постоянное желание отметить и заявить права и держать Шерлока подальше от всех остальных. Шерлок также чувствовал, что Джон давит эти порывы и даёт Шерлоку всю свободу, какая ему требуется. Шерлок чувствовал восхищение и уважение, которое изливалось от Джона.

Они оба чувствовали - отражением друг в друге, начало ужасающей всепоглощающей любви, которой ни один из них не знал раньше.

В тот первый день у них было два оглушительных спора, и некий детектив устроил показательную обиду таких эпичных размеров, что Джон просто решил отсосать омеге, лишь бы вывести его из этого состояния. 

В тот первый день их посетил детектив-инспектор Лестрад, который принял у них показания, выдал неловкие поздравления и, похоже, был в ужасе от всей этой ситуации.

В тот первый вечер Джон был похищен, когда шел забирать ужин на вынос, и привезен на склад на окраине города. Майкрофт Холмс сыпал туманными угрозами и наслаждался звуками своего голоса на протяжении нескольких минут, пока Джон не сделал грубый жест рукой и не зашагал прочь.

Майкрофт позвонил Шерлоку пожаловаться на это и получил в ответ самый искренний смех, какой только слышал от него, с тех пор как они были детьми. 

В тот первый вечер миссис Хадсон сделала им чай и задавала крайне неуместные вопросы о сексуальных взаимодействиях альф и омег. Джон заикался и пытался уклониться от этого, но Шерлок отвечал с такой честностью и откровенностью, что даже миссис Хадсон почувствовала себя смущенной. Джон поругал Шерлока за это, но всё кончилось продолжительными обжиманиями на диване, так что эффект наказания был несколько утерян.

В тот первый вечер они объелись до тошноты индийской едой, всё ещё пытаясь восстановить силы и спорили, кто будет убирать.

Джон убирал.

Шерлок смотрел, как его альфа делает работу по дому и испытывал чувство удовлетворения от того, что с успехом сломал свой самый ненавистный стереотип. Он должен был признать, что до последнего момента у него оставался страх, что Джон попытается владеть им, контролировать его.

Он был так доволен, что пошел на кухню и обнял Джона сзади, пока тот мыл посуду. Джон ничего не сказал. Он просто продолжил её мыть, пока долговязый омега льнул к нему. И если даже самоконтроль Шерлока изменил ему, пропуская на лицо широчайшую улыбку – никто не видел. 

В ту первую ночь Шерлок играл на скрипке. Джон комментировал каждый отрывок и Шерлок мысленно отмечал предпочтения своего альфы. Скоро Джона начало клонить в сон и он клевал носом, сидя в кресле, которое очень быстро стало его личным.

Шерлок осторожно отложил скрипку и проводил любимого в кровать.

В ту первую ночь они не занимались любовью. Не двигались вместе под простынями, и не обменивались словами преданности и любви. Они просто обнялись так крепко, как только возможно, потерявшиеся в изумлении и ощущая себя самыми везучими людьми в мире.

В ту первую ночь они спали. По-настоящему в безопасности, по-настоящему счастливые и по-настоящему любимые в первый раз в своей жизни.

***

\- Ох, оформление документов, - Джон вздохнул. – Вот о чём я не скучал в работе врачом. Я наслаждался днями, когда этого не требовалось.

\- Тебе всего лишь нужно подписать это, - сказал Шерлок, передавая своей паре ручку. – Со всем остальным мы уже разобрались. Клятвы, свидетели. Не могу поверить, что Майкрофт явился.

Джон рассмеялся при виде выражения крайнего отвращения на лице Шерлока. 

\- Ты должен быть счастлив. Я-то сказал Гарри, но не смог заставить её прийти. Хотя, Клара была в течке, так что вряд ли это её вина. - Джон нацарапал свою неразборчивую докторскую подпись там, где указал Шерлок, и закрыл колпачок ручки с чувством завершенности.

\- Вот так, - сказал Джон, пытаясь понять, должен ли он чувствовать себя по-другому.

\- Вот так, - согласился Шерлок, глядя на стопку бумаг.

Оба посмотрели на нотариуса, сидящего за своим столом. Джон положил стопку перед ним. Нотариус поставил свою роспись и проговорил полагающиеся слова, на которые Джон не обратил внимания. Вместо этого он смотрел на Шерлока, думая, должен ли он чувствовать себя иначе.

Когда всё закончилось и они ехали домой в такси, Джон наконец озвучил свои мысли.

\- Должен ли я чувствовать себя по-другому?

\- Не думаю… - Шерлок звучал неуверенно.

\- Я имею в виду, я думал, что быть женатым будет чувствоваться по-другому.

\- Ну, мы уже были в каком-то смысле женаты.

\- Это правда, - согласился Джон. – Но сейчас это официально и всё такое. Я просто подумал… Не знаю. Я подумал, что должен чувствовать себя женатым. Полагаю, я просто чувствовал себя женатым уже три месяца и просто привык.

\- Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, - сказал Шерлок, зевая. – Мы можем устроить секс на диване, чтобы отметить событие.

\- Ты не спал два дня, - отметил Джон. – И у тебя будет течка меньше, чем через неделю. Тебе надо копить силы.

Шерлок откашлялся и поёрзал на сидении. Джон поднял брови.

\- Что? - спросил он, видя, что его омега испытывает какое-то затруднение. Через связь он чувствовал борьбу Шерлока между беспокойством и желанием чего-то.

\- Что ты думаешь насчет идеи сократить течку? - наконец спросил Шерлок, не встречаясь с Джоном взглядом.

Джону понадобилось постыдно долгое время чтобы понять.

 _Либо наступит беременность и течка прекратится, либо она продлится несколько дней, пока не закончится естественным путём.  
_  
Сокращая течку…

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Блестяще!


	7. Шесть неподходящих мест для вашего ребёнка

_У Альф и Омег чрезвычайно развит инстинкт защиты потомства. Они готовы на всё, чтобы укрыть их в безопасном месте, часто отказываясь выпускать ребенка наружу, пока ему не исполнится несколько лет от роду. Тем не менее, есть Альфы и Омеги с противоположным подходом, которые берут детей с собой везде и всюду, считая, что те в безопасности только когда они рядом с ними._

Шерлок зевнул, чувствуя прилив облегчения когда дыхание Сайлеса наконец то изменилось и он заснул на груди у Шерлока. Слава Богу. Оказалось, что у новорожденных график сна еще хуже, чем у самого Шерлока. И сейчас у него наконец то был шанс немного отдохнуть.

Тут его телефон начал жужжать и Шерлок чуть не заплакал. Аккуратно передвинувшись, чтобы не разбудить ребенка, он проверил сообщение.

 **Я знаю, что ты занят, но не уделишь пару минут на изучение места преступления? – Лестрад  
**  
Шерлоку было интересно, но он был измучен. Чтобы вытащить его из дома и от ребенка, это должна была быть _как минимум_ восьмерка.

Как бы он не ненавидел быть рабом инстинкта, он не мог заставить себя расставаться с сыном, если только не был уверен, что тот будет на руках у Джона. Но учитывая, что он уже неделю не выходил из квартиры, отправиться туда может быть неплохой идеей.

 **Что это? – ШХ  
**  
При условии, что Джон скоро придет домой. Он еще не был готов оставлять Сайлеса с миссис Хадсон.

 **Убийство в запертой комнате. Немного странное. – Лестрад  
**  
 **Подробнее – ШХ  
**  
 **Два комплекта отрубленных рук, пожимающих друг друга в приветствии. Ни одна из них не принадлежит мертвой женщине. – Лестрад  
**  
В считанные секунды Шерлок был на ногах и искал ботинки, всё ещё прижимая Сайлеса к груди. Он изучающе посмотрел на спящего малыша, потом решил, что в какой-то момент его сыну всё равно придется привыкать к местам преступлений. Он собирался подождать, когда Сайлес станет чуть постарше, чем семь дней от роду, но как говорится – чем моложе, тем лучше.

Он послал Джону сообщение о том что собирается делать, и понадеялся, что по возвращении домой не найдет ожидающих его социальных работников из службы опеки.

Чудесным образом Сайлес продолжил спать пока Шерлок пеленал его и укладывал в переноску. Он спросил у Лестрада адрес, и вышел за дверь, взмахом руки подзывая такси и показывая сыну город в самый его первый раз.

Лестрад не одобрил присутствие новорожденного на месте преступления. Некоторые из полицейских замерли в ужасе, когда Шерлок с гордостью представил им Сайлеса и он был на девяносто процентов уверен, что Донован в данную секунду звонит в службу опеки.

\- Джона не было дома, - объявил Шерлок в качестве объяснения. – Предполагаю, что это касается нашей годовщины.

\- Поверить не могу, что кто-то смог вытерпеть тебя целый год, Фрик, - взорвался Андерсон, когда Шерлок сфотографировал обрубленные руки. – Но должен признать, что гораздо сильнее меня тошнит от того, что ты принес _младенца на место преступления_.

\- Шерлок, тут я должен с Андерсоном согласиться, - сказал Лестрад своим непререкаемым тоном. – Забери младенца домой. Мы распутаем дело без тебя.

\- Не распутаете, - Шерлок вздохнул, прошел мимо них к мертвой женщине и поставил переноску рядом с ней. - И его зовут Сайлес, а не «младенец».

\- Пара Фрика скоро приедет, - объявила Донован, убирая телефон. 

Шерлок прищурил глаза. Ну, по крайней мере, она не позвонила людям, обладающим юридической властью забрать у него ребенка.

\- Она не была убита, - объявил Шерлок, игнорируя всех кроме Сайлеса, который сонно ворковал из переноски. – У неё на руках пороховые ожоги. Она выстрелила себе в сердце, но постаралась, чтобы это выглядело как будто стрелял кто-то другой.

\- Где в таком случае пистолет? – грубо спросил Андерсон.

\- Очевидно, она была _не одна_ , - произнес Шерлок, закатывая глаза. – Кто-то еще был с ней и забрал пистолет. Расположил руки. У меня ощущение, что руки здесь просто для отвода глаз - скорее всего украдены из морга и лежат тут, просто чтобы вас запутать. Её сообщник ушел через окно. Снаружи я видел небольшие вмятины в грязи. Кто-то прислонил там лестницу, чтобы забраться на третий этаж. Забрал её с собой, когда уходил.

\- Но кто-нибудь ведь сообщил бы об украденных руках? - спросил Лестрад.

\- Если они были украдены из Бартса, Молли решила бы, что это я их взял и прикрыла бы меня. Она привыкла. Она отказалась от попыток стать моей парой, но как мне кажется, теперь она нацелилась стать крестной Сайлеса.

Лестрад моргнул и обдумал информацию, после чего решил, что лучше не заострять на этом внимание. 

\- Но зачем так усложнять самоубийство?

\- Очевидно, они хотели представить это как убийство и повесить на кого-то. Уверен, что когда вы опознаете женщину - она, кстати, морской биолог - то у неё окажется друг или член семьи, всеми силами старающийся быть полезным следствию, который укажет вам на массу свидетельств в пользу того что в смерти женщины виноват её бойфренд.

\- Бойфренд?

\- Да, он был жесток с ней. Посадил её на наркотики, украл все её деньги, бил её и эмоционально унижал, пока она не решила, что самоубийство это единственный выход. Неравнодушный друг или член семьи, возможно, пытался сначала отговорить её, но когда он или она, и я склоняюсь к тому что это она, поняла что нашу жертву не переубедить, она решила уговорить её устроить из самоубийства шоу и заставить ублюдка заплатить за все. 

Лестрад смотрел в пространство пустым взглядом, и даже не дернулся, когда Сайлес начал плакать. 

Шерлок вынул его из переноски и крепко обнял.

\- Тише, милый. Всё в порядке. Да, ты прав. _Действительно_ , есть телефоны доверия для таких ситуаций. Да, у женщины были другие варианты. Хм? О, я думаю, она чувствовала страх, безысходность и одиночество.

\- Ты разговариваешь со своим младенцем? - недоверчиво спросила Донован?

Шерлок приподнял бровь.

\- А что по-твоему мне делать? Потыкать в него издалека палочкой? Разумеется, я говорю с ним. Я собираюсь проверить, начнет ли он разговаривать раньше положенного, если говорить с ним нормально, а не агукать.

\- Ему неделя от роду.

\- И мне нравится с ним разговаривать, - согласился Шерлок. – О, смотри, Сайлес. Папочка здесь. Ой, и он выглядит очень сердитым. Это не хорошо.

Джон ворвался в комнату, сжимая в руках пакеты с покупками, за которыми он уходил.

\- Какого черта ты творишь? Ты берешь нашего ребенка, _твоего сына_ , на место убийства, не посоветовавшись со мной?

\- Это самоубийство, - поправил Шерлок. – И оно не настолько интересное, как предполагалось. К тому же, я послал тебе сообщение.

\- Твоё сообщение гласило, и я цитирую: «Я на прогулку с Сайлесом. Скоро буду дома». Ты не упомянул про место преступления, Шерлок.

Шерлок насупился.

\- Это не опасно.

\- Не в этом дело! – покачал головой Джон. – Это важное событие для него. Ты должен был подождать меня!

Джон и Шерлок встретились взглядами и Шерлоку пришлось использовать все свои актерские способности, чтобы не допустить на лицо широчайшую ухмылку. 

\- Первое место преступления младенца.

\- Мир когда-нибудь будет трепетать от имени Сайлес Ватсон-Холмс, - напомнил ему Джон. – Нам нужны фотографии, чтобы запечатлеть событие.

Шерлок в конце концов рассмеялся, и к ужасу всех присутствующих, Джон к нему присоединился.

\- Боже, - вздохнул Джон, встряхивая головой, – у нас его так заберут. Иди сюда, любимый. Я возьму ребенка, а ты делай свою работу, - сказал Джон, устраивая на пол покупки и забирая все ещё сонного Сайлеса к себе на руки. - Привет тебе, - сказал Джон, когда Сайлес открыл свои большие голубые глаза. – Ты прав, глаза у него светлеют.

\- Моя наследственность победила, - сухо заявил Шерлок. – Победители получают трофеи. Я буду его любимым родителем.

\- Удачи с этим.

\- Ты действительно нормально к этому относишься? - спросила Джона Донован, когда решила, что Шерлок их больше не слушает. 

\- Да, - ответил Джон. – Я имею в виду - мы сейчас в помещении. Это не опасно. Шерлок никогда не допустит опасной для Сайлеса ситуации.

\- Но это все равно не подходит для ребёнка, - настаивала Салли.

\- Вероятно, - согласился Джон. – Но мы читаем ему учебники по медицине вместо сказки на ночь. Он не будет обычным нормальным ребенком - это уже неизбежно. Мы создаём для Сайлеса окружающую среду, где он сможет быть настолько странным, насколько сам захочет. Если он скажет, что ему не нравятся сцены преступлений, мы не будем брать его на них. Собственно, это всё что необходимо.

\- Вы нанесёте своему сыну психологическую травму.

\- Салли, я альфа. Мои инстинкты не позволят мне пустить моего ребёнка туда, где ему не место. Места преступлений это часть нашей жизни. И я искренне сомневаюсь, что это будет самое неподходящее место, куда мы его ещё возьмем.

\- Не превращай это в соревнование, Джон, - сказал Шерлок, не отрываясь от изучения рук. – Тебе его не выиграть.

\- Возможно, нет, - согласился Джон. – Но спорю, что смогу постоять за себя.

***

\- Шерлок! - позвал Джон, похлопывая Сайлеса по спине. Он пытался найти своего нелепого мужа. - Шерлок!

Джон нашел на столе записку.

 **Сделал большой прорыв в расследовании. Буду в Бартсе. Пошли сообщение, если буду нужен.  
**  
Джон вздохнул, радуясь, что Шерлок хотя бы подумал о записке перед уходом. Он должен был признать, что видимо, ожидал слишком много, предполагая, что Шерлок вспомнит о том, что Джон собирался встретиться с парнями из своей команды по регби за пинтой пива.

Миссис Хадсон тоже не было. Джон действительно хотел развеяться вечером, но он не мог оставить Сайлеса. Но он не видел парней уже несколько лет… но ребенок действительно важнее…

Джон смирился, что в этот вечер он останется с ребенком, но вдруг вспомнил о том шуточном вызове, случившимся несколько дней назад.

Может это и не более неподходящее место, чем место преступления, но Джон знал, каков будет его следующий ход.

Грег подарил Шерлоку на рождение ребенка рюкзак-переноску, зная, что никто из них не перестанет заниматься своими делами, только потому что у них теперь есть младенец. Шерлок отказался использовать его, заявив, что так он будет похож на коалу, но Джону нравилось что, когда он с ребёнком , руки остаются свободными. И раз уж эта вещь была для новорожденных, то Сайлес её скоро перерастет, а Джон всегда старался использовать вещи по предназначению, пока есть возможность.

Вооружившись сумкой для памперсов и пристроив в рюкзак настороженного ребенка, пускающего слюни ему на грудь, Джон пошел в паб.

\- Извините, ребята, застрял с ребенком,- объявил он, заходя в заведение. – Но я пришел. 

Он мысленно отметил всех присутствующих. Итак: Артур, Ник, Марк, Роджер, Эван, Брэд и… это Крейг там в сторонке? 

\- Оу! Джонни! Это правда? – произнес Роджер в качестве приветствия.- Ватсон Три Континента действительно нашел себе пару и завел ребенка?

\- Если бы было иначе, вам бы следовало обеспокоиться, что у меня при себе ребенок, - отметил Джон. – Сомневаюсь, что это сошло бы мне с рук, если бы он не был моим.

Артур перегнулся через стол, расплескав пиво в процессе и попытался рассмотреть Сайлеса.

\- Он такой крошечный.

\- Ему десять дней, - согласился Джон, доставая Сайлеса из переноски, для наилучшего обзора. - Познакомьтесь, Сайлес Хэмиш Ватсон-Холмс. Больше похож на Папочку, чем на меня.

Глаза Сайлеса с каждым днем светлели, приобретая оттенок лондонского неба, а невероятная шапка кудрявых волос говорила сама за себя. 

Большинство парней были альфами, так что, при упоминании Шерлока, послышался легкий намек на ревность. 

\- Я слышал, ты нашел себе омегу, - задумчиво произнес Марк. - Как тебе удалось?

\- Мы оба были несвязаны, и наши пути пересеклись,- ответил Джон, пожав плечами.- Процесс ухаживания был до смешного быстр, и, о чудо, - он ничего не имел против. Год прошел, а я все еще слегка ошеломлен. Вообще-то годовщина связи будет послезавтра. Годовщина свадьбы через несколько месяцев.

\- Уже есть планы? - спросил Артур, все еще с изумлением разглядывая Сайлеса. - Боже, он потрясающий.

Сайлес воспользовался возможностью вознаградить Артура взглядом широко раскрытых глаз, после чего протянул ему пухлую ручку. Артур взял ее, и когда Сайлес схватил его за палец, на его лице появилось выражение самодовольства.

\- Да, он такой, - согласился Джон.- Я решил, что сегодня заберу его у Шерлока на весь день, и пусть этот безумец делает все, что желает, не беспокоясь за ребенка.

\- И все?- недоверчиво спросил Ник.

\- Ну и оттрахаю его на столе, - поправился Джон, прикрыв Сайлесу уши.

Эван засмеялся:

\- Господи, поверить не могу, что у тебя есть детеныш. Я был уверен, что из нашей команды я буду первым.

\- Ну да, ты ведь такой обаяшка,- сказал Крейг, закатив глаза. Он допил свое пиво. - Кто-нибудь еще хочет? Ватсон?

\- Не сегодня,- сказал Джон, покачав головой. - Мне за ребенком присматривать.

\- Кстати говоря,- начал Брэд, кажущийся самым обеспокоенным из присутствующих. – Ты уверен, что стоило приносить ребенка в паб?

\- Хорошо, что напомнил! - воскликнул Джон, передавая Сайлеса абсолютно ошеломленному Артуру. Почти двухметровая гора мускулов выглядела так, будто будет поклоняться Сайлесу, дай только шанс. - Мне нужно послать сообщение Шерлоку. Он пока еще побеждает, а вот это даст мне шанс на победу. Артур, улыбнись, я вас снимаю.

Джон сфотографировал Сайлеса на руках у Артура, посреди паба. Он послал фото Шерлоку с подписью:

 **Твой ход. ДВ.  
**  
\- Да,- сказал он, поворачиваясь к Брэду.- Это ужасно неподходящее место, но Шерлок брал его на место преступления, где, помимо прочего, находились отрубленные руки. Теперь у нас соревнование.

Не успел Джон забрать Сайлеса, как на телефон начали сыпаться сообщения. Обняв сына одной рукой, другой он пролистывал сообщения. Все они гласили, что незнакомцам не позволено держать Сайлеса на руках. Никогда. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Никогда. 

\- Боюсь, что мужу не понравилось, что ты держал его на руках, - проинформировал Джон Артура. - Но, о чем он не знает, то его не обеспокоит.

Джон передал Сайлеса обратно Артуру и вручил бутылочку. После краткого инструктажа Артур уже кормил Сайлеса, как будто для него это была самая естественная вещь на свете. 

Беседа вскоре перешла на другие темы. Джон смеялся и шутил вместе со всеми, затихая каждый раз, когда его взгляд находил Сайлеса, и чувствовал себя спокойно, в чьих бы руках тот в это время не находился. 

И хотя к концу вечера все его приятели по очереди подержали Сайлеса, Джон так и не убрал руку с сумки с памперсами.

Той самой сумки, в которую Шерлок лично вшил потайной карман, где и лежал сейчас пистолет Джона.

В конце концов, Джон был альфой.

И он не позволит никому держать его ребенка, не будь у него пистолета наготове.

***

Сайлес мирно посапывал в переноске на груди у Джона, когда того вежливо, но настойчиво пригласили в черный автомобиль и отвезли на склад на окраине города.

Он ни разу не видел Майкрофта после своей несколько поспешной свадьбы десять месяцев назад, но сейчас у него было чувство, что их отношения возобновятся. Он искренне на это надеялся. Потому что если не так, то он был чересчур спокоен, в то время как его с сыном похищали. 

Та же самая красивая девушка-бета, что была и в прошлый раз, встретила его у входа на склад и провела к раздражающе шикарно одетому мужчине с зонтиком. 

Да, пришло время представить Майкрофта племяннику.

\- Привет, - сказал Джон, убедившись, что Сайлес хорошо пристегнут. – Давно не виделись.

\- Я в курсе, - произнес Майкрофт, презрительно глядя на Джона. – Я присматривал за ситуацией, но к сожалению, последние девять месяцев я провел в Америке. Прошу простить меня за то, что не поддерживал связь.

\- Если честно, не могу сказать, что я возражаю, - искренне ответил Джон.

Наступило молчание.

\- Существует ли _причина_ , по которой Вы не могли просто прийти к нам домой, или… – Джон прижал к себе Сайлеса покрепче. Ситуация напрягала его, хотя Шерлок и уверял, что Майкрофт будет безопасен для Сайлеса.

\- Для начала, я хотел познакомиться с племянником без того, чтобы Шерлок прожигал меня взглядом, - мягко сказал Майкрофт. – И я хочу сделать тебе предложение.

\- Это та часть, где ты предлагаешь мне шпионить за Шерлоком? Видишь ли, хоть в прошлый раз я не дал тебе возможность дойти до этого, ответ все равно отрицательный. Спасибо, что не предложил этого на свадьбе. Было бы бестактно.

Майкрофт выглядел удивленным.

\- Но я даже...

\- Да, Шерлок предупредил, что ты это предложишь. Он сказал мне взять у тебя деньги и скармливать ложную информацию, но я принципиально отказываюсь. 

Джон начал раздражаться. Всё чего он хотел, так это провести приятный день со своим сыном. Шерлок согласился на его предложение по поводу годовщины и в данный момент спал мертвым сном. Если бы он бодрствовал, то уже давно бы появился, невероятным образом узнав, что его брат привез его мужа и его сына на чертовски темный…

\- Ох! – прервал Джон Майкрофта. – Темный склад это совершенно неподходящее место для младенца.

\- Полагаю, что это действительно так, - смущенно сказал Майкрофт.

\- Вот, подержи Сайлеса, я должен сфотографировать. - Джон передал Сайлеса в руки совершенно ошеломленного Майкрофта и сфотографировал их на телефон. - Я пока не буду её посылать. Это всё ещё его очередь. Так что я сохраню фото до следующего раза.

\- Следует ли мне спрашивать что… - Майкрофт поперхнулся посреди предложения, почувствовав запах идущий от памперса Сайлеса.

\- Да, младенцы так делают, - сказал Джон с сочувствием. – У меня есть замена, не беспокойся.

\- Пожалуйста, не меняй ему памперс в моей машине, - попросил Майкрофт, быстро возвращая Сайлеса. 

Джон устроил его обратно в переноску, попрощался, и поменял Сайлесу памперс на заднем сидении автомобиля Майкрофта.

***

Шерлок гулял с Сайлесом по оживленной улице, когда пересекся взглядом с Уиггинсом. Шерлок кивнул ему, и бездомный скользнул обратно в тень. Игнорируя тот факт, что у него на руках месячный младенец, Шерлок последовал за ним. 

Уиггинс стоял, прислонившись к проходу в темный переулок. Шерлок прижал сына покрепче и шагнул к нему, пытаясь определить намерения своего осведомителя. 

Движения Уиггинса были дерганными, но не похоже, что он был в поиске дозы. Его одежда не была потрепанной или разорванной, и он не был ни с кем в ссоре. Нет… он был чем-то огорчен, но беспокоился не о себе, а о ком-то другом.

\- Кто умер? - спросил Шерлок без предисловий. Сайлес засунул кулачек себе в рот.

\- Грязнуля Джесс, - сказал Уиггинс. – Убита. Не могу понять, почему. Не распространяла, не употребляла, не лезла на чужую лужайку.

\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я… что, отомстил за неё? Я не архангел.

\- Нет. Просто… Сюзи Пи была убита в прошлом месяце. Точно так же. Думал, что ей просто не повезло, бездомная, случайно, копам пофиг обычно. И тут Джесс. И я подумал, что может тут система и если так, то… ну, это по твоей части, да?

\- Верно, - вздохнул Шерлок. Он решил, что лучше найти потенциального серийного убийцу прежде, чем его самые ценные осведомители станут следующими жертвами. - Тело перемещали?

\- Не, я пошел искать тебя, как только нашел её. Понимаешь, я подумал о Сюзи и решил, что лучше бы мистеру Холмсу взглянуть на это, прежде чем копы всё перевернут.

\- Хорошая работа, Уиггинс, - похвалил Шерлок. Он перехватил Сайлеса поудобнее. - Показывай дорогу.

\- При всём уважении, мистер Холмс, - нерешительно произнес Уиггинс. – Но стоит ли брать ребенка в логово Джесс? Её не просто так прозвали Грязнулей.

\- О! Ты напомнил! – Шерлок перехватил Сайлеса одной рукой, а второй достал мобильник. – Мне нужно сфотографировать, - Шерлок сделал снимок и переслал его Джону. - Теперь его очередь.

Ответ пришел, не успел Шерлок последовать за Уиггинсом. Шерлок выругался, увидев изображение Майкрофта с Сайлесом, посреди склада.

**Опять твоя очередь. ДВ  
**

***

Сайлесу было два с половиной месяца, когда их с Шерлоком похитили. Шерлок объяснил этим дилетантам, что если они не хотят возиться с орущим и вонючим младенцем, то им лучше не забирать сумку с памперсами. Они не знали, что в потайном кармане сумки лежит пистолет и запасной телефон.

Как только его оставили одного (заперт в комнате, но не связан, чтобы мог успокаивать Сайлеса), Шерлок залез в сумку и достал телефон.

Он сделал снимок, и перед тем как отослать его Джону, подписал : **Похищены. Попробуй побить это. ШХ.** Затем отослал ему и Лестраду сообщение о своем местонахождении и примерное количество преступников. После чего засунул пистолет за пояс, поднял Сайлеса с одеяльца, на котором он лежал до этого, обнял и начал декламировать ему алфавит, в ожидании следующих событий.

Шерлок прервал декламацию в тот момент, когда почувствовал, что Джон прочитал сообщение. Через связь Шерлок ощутил чистый ужас и панику, слишком сильные, чтобы их можно было блокировать. Он приложил усилия, чтобы послать Джону чувство спокойствия, но ему удалось всего лишь чуть приглушить его эмоции. Шерлок вздохнул и доверительно сказал Сайлесу: «Не беспокойся, Папа уже в пути». После чего возобновил декламацию алфавита.

Сайлес _всё ещё_ не умел говорить, но это помогало убить время в ожидании. Наконец снаружи послышались крики.

Придерживая одной рукой Сайлеса, Шерлок достал пистолет, снял его с предохранителя и прицелился в сторону двери, как раз в тот момент, когда один из похитителей распахнул её. 

Сайлес дернулся от шума, но не заплакал. Этот ребенок был привычен к гораздо худшему.

\- Не будь идиотом, - сказал Шерлок мужчине, поцеловав Сайлеса в кудряшки. – Я омега. Будешь угрозой моему ребенку и ты умрешь. Меня даже и не подумают арестовать, при том, что я известен не за высокие моральные качества. Твоё решение.

Похититель сбежал.

Шерлок собрал вещи и был уже готов уходить, когда в комнату ворвался Джон. Он не сказал ни слова, просто прижал их к стене и вдыхал их запах, обняв Шерлока так, что Сайлес оказался между ними.

\- Ты в порядке? - наконец смог произнести Джон сиплым голосом.

\- Они были идиотами. У меня ссадина на руке, но за исключением этого, мы совершенно в порядке. Я не дрался - не с Сайлесом на руках и они не были жестоки.

\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Джон, зарывшись носом в изгиб шеи Сайлеса.

\- Па? – пролепетал Сайлес, глядя на Джона в замешательстве. – Па?

Они оба замерли.

\- Поскольку говорить он начнет только через несколько месяцев, то скорее всего это просто случайный слог, который ничего для него не значит, но учитывая обстоятельства, давай притворимся, что Сайлес сказал своё первое слово.

\- Спасибо, Шерлок.

\- Пожалуйста, Джон.

Сайлес повторял этот слог целый день.

\- Па? - спрашивал он каждый раз, когда Джон выходил из комнаты.

\- Па! - приветствовал он его каждый раз, как Джон возвращался.

\- Папапапапапа, - лепетал он каждый раз, оказываясь у Джона на коленях.

Но не успели гордые родители решить, что их сын научился разговаривать в два месяца от роду, как Сайлес решил вернуться к другим слогам.

\- Бабафалалу, - ворковал он. - ГоуябалалааААААА, - визжал он, когда Шерлок пытался его искупать.

Родители, по-прежнему гордые, смирились, что членораздельная речь, по всей видимости, была Сайлесу ещё недоступна.

Но иногда, после того, как Джон целовал сына на ночь, Сайлес бормотал сонное «Па» и соскальзывал в сон с легкой улыбкой на лице, зная, что что бы ни случилось, Папа всегда придет и всех спасёт. Это было именно то, что Папа всегда делал.

***

\- У меня не осталось идей, - признал Джон наконец, когда Сайлесу было пять месяцев.

\- Папа? - спросил Сайлес, подняв глаза от своих кубиков. Неделю назад он начал говорить полными словами. Немного рано, но Сайлес был очень умным ребенком. 

\- Папочка побил меня с этим похищением, - вздохнул он. – Я не могу придумать, куда тебя можно взять, так, чтобы это не угрожало твоему здоровью.

\- Папа, нет, - сказал Сайлес, кидая кубик.

\- Я тоже не хочу, чтобы он выиграл, - согласился Джон. – Но честное слово, у меня больше нет идей. Я имею в виду – ты уже слишком большой. Я боюсь, что это может повредить твоей психике.

\- Папа, - скептически произнёс Сайлес.

\- Я знаю, я знаю. Я просто чувствую, что должен быть сознательным. Не может быть и речи о чем-то потенциально опасном физически или эмоционально. Так что я стараюсь меньше думать о _где_ и больше о _кто_. У тебя уже есть фото с дядей Майкрофтом, так что мне нужен ещё кто-то, кого Папочка ненавидит.

\- Папа, да.

\- Да, твой папочка ненавидит множество людей, - задумчиво произнес Джон. – К сожалению, большинство из них хочет пристрелить Папочку. Что попадает в категорию небезопасных вещей.

\- Папа, - Сайлес смотрел на Джона, как будто тот упускал что-то очевидное.

\- Кто?

\- Папа!

\- Подожди, я думаю, - Джон поднял Сайлеса на руки, игнорируя протесты и устроил его у себя на коленях.

И тут его озарило.

\- Я знаю, куда мы пойдём!

Андерсон выглядел чрезвычайно озадаченным, когда открыл им дверь.

\- Ватсон? Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Не могу объяснить, - сказал Джон, толкая его внутрь. – Просто стой рядом и улыбайся в камеру.

Сайлес широко улыбнулся, когда камера телефона осветилась вспышкой. У Андерсона всё ещё было совершенно ошеломлённое выражение лица.

\- Спасибо, ты очень помог, - сказал Джон, широко улыбаясь. – Думаю, я только что выиграл.

\- Ты ещё более сумасшедший, чем Фрик, - выдохнул Андерсон, как будто это было открытием.

\- Да, - весело согласился Джон. – Пока!

Джон послал фото, с подписью: **Я жду**.

Прошло целых десять минут, прежде чем Джон получил неохотное: **Уступаю. ШХ**

Джон и Сайлес праздновали свою победу примерно тридцать секунд, пока Джон вдруг не остановился и не задался вопросом, впервые за всё время соревнования, а не был ли он ужасным родителем.

***

Джон смотрел, как Сайлес спит, когда Шерлок зашел в детскую и обнял его за талию.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты пошел домой к Андерсону.

\- Я выиграл.

\- Но какой ценой?

\- Это Сайлес предложил.

Шерлок отступил с обиженным видом.

\- Почему Сайлес _в твоей_ команде?

\- Я говорил тебе, что даже если твоя наследственность победила, это не сделает тебя любимым родителем.

Шерлок выглядел так, как будто готов вспылить, но потом что-то изменилось в выражении его лица.

\- Что? - Джон скрестил руки на груди.

\- Ты победил в этот раз, - сказал Шерлок странным тоном. – Но я буду любимым родителем у следующего. Подожди и увидишь.

\- Немного рановато об этом думать, разве нет?

Шерлок откашлялся и заёрзал.

\- Что?

Шерлок нерешительно улыбнулся.

\- Вообще-то у нас есть еще семь с половиной месяцев, но мне кажется, что уже пора об этом подумать.

Джон совершенно точно _не_ падал в обморок. Он просто решил заново ознакомиться с эффектом гравитации и внезапно рухнул на пол.

\- ДЖОН?!

\- ПАПА?!

Джон несколько раз моргнул и посмотрел на своего обеспокоенного супруга.

\- У нас будет еще один ребенок?

\- Только что был у врача, - подтвердил Шерлок. Тон его голоса скорее принадлежал солдату, получившему приказ о переводе на передовую, чем счастливому родителю. - У нас нежданчик.

\- Господи, у тебя была всего одна течка после рождения Сайлеса.

\- Таблетка не даёт стопроцентной гарантии. Но она могла повлиять на мою течку, не дать ей прекратиться после зачатия.

\- Я даже не знал, что возможен такой побочный эффект, - он поднялся на ноги и вдруг его осенило. – Подожди, ты ходил к доктору один?

Шерлок неуверенно пожал плечами.

\- Не хотел беспокоить тебя без необходимости. Или давать надежду. Если честно, я не уверен, как бы ты отреагировал. Учитывая, что ты упал в обморок…

\- Я _не_ падал в обморок, - настоятельно сказал Джон, мотнув головой. – Так что, ты на шестой неделе?

\- Угу, - произнёс Шерлок, умудрившись сделать ударение на «г».

\- Папа! Папочка! - плаксиво позвал их Сайлес, раздраженный, что его игнорируют.

Джон повернулся к своему сыну и вынул его из кроватки.

\- Боюсь, ты больше не будешь единственным ребенком в этой квартире, - вздохнул Джон. – Тебе будет чуть больше года, когда он или она родится. Наверно, ты даже не будешь помнить, каково это быть единственным ребенком.

Сайлес издал насмешливый звук, будто предположение о том, что его память еще не полностью развита, было просто нелепым. 

\- Хм, - не согласился Джон. – Решил бодрствовать? Хорошо, давай поиграем с кубиками и дадим Папочке поспать. Ему теперь нужно хорошо заботиться о себе.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

\- Пожалуйста, не нужно со мной нянчиться, Джон.

\- Ничего не могу с этим поделать, - сказал Джон, целуя Шерлока в щеку. – Обеспечение и Защита – это инстинкт ухаживания в конце концов.

\- Не нужно за мной ухаживать, я уже твой.

\- Да, но мне это нравится. Поспи, дорогой. Я позабочусь об этом ребенке, а ты сконцентрируйся на заботе о следующем.

\- Хорошо.

\- Прекрасно.


End file.
